Terrifying Truth
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Alice and the others are lost in the abyss and needs saving. But who ends up figuring this out? None other than Amu. Will she and the others save them in time before everything is revealed?
1. the pandora mystery

_**Amu's POV**_

"Amu-Chan!"

I turned around. My four chara's were panting trying to keep up. Ran was the one who spoke up.

"What!" I snapped.

"We were just wondering where you were going?"

"No where. Now go away."

They weren't stupid enough to believe that. I _knew_ they wouldn't be. But they couldn't come. I had to keep a secret. And keeping a secret from your chara's is hard. Trust me.

But I didn't have to keep it a secret from just them. From almost everyone in Seiyo. No one could know about it. What is it I have to keep hidden from almost everyone, you ask?

Well why don't we go to a flashback.

_Hinamori Amu flashback mode_

"_Ah! Hinamori! Didn't expect to see you here."_

_Kukia was running towards me._

"_More the other way around. I'm the one who goes to the middle school right now. Not you." I laughed._

"_Well, I guess your right about that." He shrugged._

"_Well, what are doing here? You go to Seiyo High School now don't you?"_

"_Well…Yes. But actually I was hoping to find Ikuto here." _

"_Ikuto?" I blushed at the mention of his name._

_Ikuto had left two years ago to look for his father. After a while he had met a man who knew a person who knew Aruto personally. Ikuto had given a message to the man to give to Aruto, begging for him to come back to Seiyo. Only two months ago had he actually gotten a reply back from Aruto saying that he had 'unfinished business' in England. So now basically Ikuto hangs around doing his perverted things like he always does. But once he's out of your site he's hard to find again._

"_Ya. Ikuto. I need to tell him something." Said Kukia looking around. Suspiciously I might add._

"_Ya. About what exactly." I questioned. _

"_Ummmm. Just something." _

"_I'm not that stupid Kukia. I know your hiding something."_

"_Hmm. Ikuto will probably kill me for this but…"_

_Kukia glanced around once more and then pushed me into a near by empty class room._

"_Have you ever heard of the Baskervilles?" He said quietly after closing the door._

"_No." I said confused._

"_Oh. Well…Have you heard of the __Tragedy of Sablier__?"_

"_No, but I have heard of Sablier. It was a famous city in England, right? We're learning about it in history."_

"_Damn. Then this will be hard to explain. Years ago Sablier was swallowed up by the abyss. Or so they say. All they really know is that something terrible happened there. So they call it the __Tragedy of Sablier__."_

"_Hmmm. That is why Sablier doesn't exist anymore. Right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So…what does this have to do with anything?"_

"_I'm getting to that part! At the time there were four dukes. The Night Ray, the Rainsworth, the Barmas, and the Baskervilles. But that was before the __Tragedy of Sablier__. After the tragedy the Baskervilles were removed and replaced with the Vessalius household, which was once a small house of nobles."_

"_So what does-"_

"_I'M GETTING TO THAT PART. Ikuto and I were doing some research on it and found some things important. We had found an old, lost document on it. And the document was from an old association called Pandora that was in England. We researched the association and all records of it were gone. It was as if it never existed."_

"_Well, did you try filching from the main records?"_

"_Yes. We tried everything. Everything concerning this association is gone. The only thing left from it was what we found. And Ikuto found it in some old files his dad use to have."_

"_Wait. They were Aruto's?"_

"_Yah."_

"_Well? Isn't it obvious?"_

"_What?"_

"_Aruto has 'unfinished business' in England, right?"_

"_Well, yah but-Wait! How do you know that?"_

_I blushed. I hadn't actually been told that. I had actually gotten Utau to tell me that. Using bribery I might add._

"_I… know people." I said._

"_It was Utau wasn't it."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Well, leaving that aside. What were you getting at before?"_

"_Aruto has 'unfinished business' in England. Right?" I repeated._

"_You think Aruto's 'unfinished business' has to do with all of this?"_

"_Well, don't you think it's kind of suspicious? Aruto has 'unfinished business' in England where the Tragedy happened. __**And**__ he has a folder on this association that has to do with the Tragedy."_

"_Hmmm. You may be right. I have to find Ikuto."_

"_Um…can I help you guys with this?"_

_Kukia just stared._

"_Sure. I just hope Ikuto doesn't kill me for this." Kukia said as he opened the door._

"_Oh, and by the way." he said "Any updates and we'll text you."_

"_Arigato Kukia." I said._

_But that update came way too soon. By five 'o clock that same day I got a text from Kukia. The text said to meet them at the entrance of the old abandoned warehouse down Ikuto's street._

And that's how I got here. Trying to hide this mystery from my chara's.

"Please Amu. You can tell us anything." Said dia with that look she knew I couldn't resist.

It was hard to do but, some how, I managed.

"Go play with Ami or something." I retorted.

There was silence behind me. My chara's looked at me strangely.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amu?" said Miki.

"What are you talking about Miki." I said. "I'm still me."

"Well actually I saw this movie the other night and it was about ghosts that possess a persons mind and body. And I think that maybe that has happened to Amu." The other chara's were nodding their heads in agreement.

"What? But I am-"

"We can't know for sure as we are now so how bout I go and get the ghost detecting gear while Ran, Suu, and Dia interrogate you. Ghosts don't know what there hosts know.

"But I am-"

"We can't know for sure until Miki comes back. So what is Amu's favorite color?" Suu fired off.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Where is she! She should be here by now!

"Kukia! Where is she!" I demanded. If it was Amu I would want to know for sure.

"Um…Which one are you talking about?" Said Kukia sacredly.

"THERE ARE MORE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The thing I hated more than people abusing kittens was involving others who don't know what their getting themselves into.

"Gomen Ikuto. Did I forget to tell you?"

"APPARENTLY."

"Gomen. Yaya's big mouth rubbed off on me."

"Who'd you tell now." I asked impatiently.

"Um…Rima, Nagihiko, and…"

"And…Come on I don't have all day."

"And…Yaya."

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" I was furious.

"I told Yaya." Squeaked Kukia.

"Oh shit. Why the blocked did you do that."

"She actually already knew. Sama."

"How-"

"She had been spying on me using a tiny camera."

"I hope she hasn't blabbed it out to the world yet. I'll be surprised if she hasn't yet. LIKE YOU!"

"I'll bet five dollars she hasn't."

"You're on. In some ways I hope I lose. You practically told everyone in Seiyo."

"Actually I only told four people. Sama."

"Why do you keep calling me Sama!"

"Gomen Ikuto. I just feel obliged to."

I sighed. "You don't have to Kukia."

"Gomen"

"And stop saying gomen. It's getting on my nerves."

"Ok gom- I mean gom- I mean Sama. Oh oops go- ARG!"

I laughed. It was funny to see Kukia flustered with words. It kept my mind off of the scary ideas I had gotten.

"YAYA IS HERE!" yelled a voice.

I looked around and saw Yaya coming from the direction of my house.

"Keep your damn voice down." I hushed.

"Where'd you learn that language Ikuto." Said Yaya a bit quieter.

"No where. Now, have you seen Amu?"

"No, why?"

"She should be here by now. Her house is the closest. And she was the first person we updated."

"Oh."

"Oh by the way Yaya." spoke up Kukia "Have you told anybody about the files?"

"Nope. Yaya has kept her mouth shut."

"Pay up" Said Kukia.

"Fine." I grumbled. I pulled out five bucks.

"What?" Questioned Yaya.

"We bet on you." I grumbled.

She laughed.

Then all off a sudden I heard an 'ouch' and the words 'stupid cross dresser'.

I turned the other direction to see Rima, pouting and huffing, and Nagihiko, hopping up and down with one foot in the air. I guessed that Rima had kicked him. But what I didn't guess was that they would be walking together.

Curiosity got the best of me.

"Why you guys walking together?" I asked.

"The stupid cros- I mean the stupid purple head just decided to bother me." Rima pouted.

"Actually my road crosses hers this way so I had no choice." Said Nagihiko.

Rima kicked him in the ankle again. I sweat dropped.

"Have either of you two seen Amu?" I asked.

"Amu's coming?" sparkled Rima.

I sweat dropped again. "Yes."

"Well neither of us have seen her." Said Nagihiko.

"Damn." I cursed.

"Stop using bad words! Yaya's still a child!" Yelled Yaya.

"Oh shut up."

Yaya just pouted.

"I'm going to go look for her." I announced.

Where the hell is she, I thought to myself as I walked down my street.

_**Amu's POV**_

Stupid Chara's. They're making me late.

"I promise you I am Amu." I said for the last time. Hopefully.

"Well, the show said that ghosts sometimes think that their there hosts themselves but aren't really." Said Dia.

"Dia you watched the show, too?" Asked Ran.

"Yah. But why didn't you guys?"

"Because we thought it was too scary." Said Suu.

Oh please dear god let me go, I prayed.

And then, as if hearing my wish, Yoru came out off no where and started hugging Ran, Suu, and Dia. Did I mention it was one of those sandwich hugs where you hug everyone there all at the same time.

I turned around to see Ikuto standing waving his hand as if to say come on. I ran over to him and then he said "come on before they knock him out of the way."

"Alright" I said

"Are you alright?" He asked as we were running.

"Ya. I'm fine." I sighed.

"What were they thinking?"

"They thought I was possessed by a ghost."

He laughed.

"They saw that movie the other night, didn't they."

"Yah."

"Your Chara's are so gullible. You could tell them that you grew a second head and they'd believe you." He laughed.

I couldn't help laughing with him. He **was** right.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I don't know what was wrong with me tonight. It was if some one else's mind had taken over me. Of course not like that movie I saw last night. But I did think a thought that I usually don't think. Why don't we go to a flash back shall we?

_Fujisaki Nagihiko flashback mode_

_I had just walked out of my house thinking certain thoughts. Like who else was helping out with the mystery of Pandora. I knew Ikuto was the one who started it and Kukia was the one who was like the sidekick. But I wanted to know who else. I had heard that Amu was helping but I didn't know for sure._

_But just then Rhythm snapped me out of my thoughts with his voice._

"_Nagi! Watch out your going to walk strait into a Blonde haired chick!"_

_I ran strait into the girl little knowing who it was._

"_Gomen." I said._

"_You better be you stupid cross dresser" spit the girl._

_Recognizing the voice I looked up to see no other than the demon herself. Rima._

"_Gomen, De- I mean Rima. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said apologizing._

"_You better be you stupid cross dresser. You made all my papers fly away. Now I'll have to rewrite that stupid paper we have do on Tuesday." She spat at me. Her words like knives._

"_I'll rewrite it for you Rima." I said feeling guilty._

_I looked up at her red, flustered face and the phrase __if looks could kill__ ran through my head. _

"_Where we're you headed anyways?" I asked._

"_None of your business." She retorted. It sound a little suspicious to me._

"_Oh really?" _

"_Hmm…Where were you headed?"_

"_Nowhere." I said quickly. Too quickly._

"_Are you headed to a warehouse?"_

_How the hell did she know?!_

"_Ummmm………"_

"_HA! I knew it! You guys are so dense." She laughed._

_And it was almost as if that laughter changed my whole point in living and life. She's actually kind of cute, I thought. WAIT! Hold on one minute Nagihiko Fujisaki! You don't actually like her! Yes I do! No! Yes! NO! YES! NO! YES! Fine you win. You do like her. But just this time do you win._

"_Helloooo! Is anyone home?" Said Rima waving her hand in front of my face._

"_Huh?" I blinked._

"_Tsk. Boys are so dense."_

"_Huh." I repeated frowning to myself._

"_Are you going to black out again or are you going to get up?"_

"_Oh! Right. The meeting."_

"_So you got the text too."_

"_You also know about the association and the __tragedy of Sablier__?"_

"_Duh. What you think I was going to actually turn in my paper today? Tsk. How dense can you be stupid cross dresser." _

"_Gomen." I said as I got up and brushed myself off. Then she left and started down the path I was fallowing. I wished I could hear what she was thinking. I started fallowing her. After a little while she started to speed up. I sped up also. Then she went a little faster. So did I. This went on until both of us were running. Finally she turned around and kicked me strait in the ankle. I jumped and yelled "OW" _

"_Stupid cross dresser." She mumbled._

_Then she turned the corner and so did I._

_And there we saw the others._

So now we're back to the present. But I think I wasn't thinking right when I fell. Maybe I'm going crazy. All of a sudden I felt like we needed some noise. There was an awkward silence all around us and I felt like I was just about to scream and go crazy if this silence went on.

"Some one please say something." I begged

Everyone exhaled. It seems I wasn't the only one holding my breath.

"What are you all riled up about?" Rima demanded.

All I could do was stare. It's as if she all of a sudden she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Well I'd like an answer? God, men are so dense." Said Rima.

"HEY!" yelled Kukia "we're not dense! Right Yaya?"

"Sorry Kukia, but Yaya has to agree with Rima on this one." Admitted Yaya.

"HEY!" Kukia was mad.

This was going to be a long night.

_**Amu's POV**_

We had finally stopped running. I actually felt a little giddy. The promise Ikuto had made three years ago was starting to work. I actually think that it made it easier that I hated Tadase more than ever. I guess you would want to know why I hated Tadase. It happened a little while after Ikuto had left. As you all know I was dating Tadase. What I didn't know was that Tadase was a player. After two weeks he went up and secretly asked _Rima_ out. Of coarse Rima said no and told me right away being the good friend she is. And now I hate his guts entirely.

"Amu are you alright?" Ikuto asked, concerned.

I just realized that I was staring of into space. I turned to look at Ikuto ,heart beating fast, and said "Yah. I'm fine just…thinking."

"Hmmm…I thought you had gone into shock."

"No, no. Just…thinking."

"Hmmm. Amu." He sighed closing his eyes. "I can't believe that because you're shaking all over."

Oh. So that was why everything was shaking. I had thought that an earthquake was going on but we couldn't feel it yet. I guess I really was going into shock. Or maybe it was just the thought of Tadase appearing out of nowhere and shooting Ikuto. I don't know why but all of a sudden the thought had run across my mind and it was making me shake all over. It was scaring the heck out of me.

"Amu maybe you should sit down." Said Ikuto.

Yep. I **was** going into shock just from my own imagination. My imagination is scary.

_**Rima's POV **_

"Boys are dense! Just admit it!" I yelled.

"Where the hell did you get that idea!" Kukia yelled back.

Kukia and I were having an argument. Nagihiko and Yaya weren't really contributing but at least they were on sides.

"I GOT IT FROM ALL OF YOU BOYS!" I practically screamed. I knew my tears were soon going to betray me. I could feel it. Men are a touchy subject for me.

"FINE THEN GIVE ME SOME EXAMPLES!" He yelled back at me.

"WITH FRIENDS! YOU DON'T HELP THEM!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE ALWAYS TRY TO HELP OUR FRIENDS!"

"ARE AMU AND YAYA YOUR FRIENDS!"

"YES!"

"YOU BARLY HELP THEM OUT! AND YOU BOYS ARE CLUELESS ON LOVE!"

"OH YA! THEN GIVE ME AN EXAMPLE!"

"AMU! AFTER HAVING HER HEART COMPLETELY DESTROYED OBVIOUSLY NOW LIKES IKUTO! AND IT'S COMPLETELY OBVIOUS YOU LIKE YAYA!" I screamed already crying. Then I ran away crying, whipping the tears off with my sleeve. Boys are so dense they can't even tell when somebody likes.

Like with me.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I had heard everything they had said. Rima really proved her point there. I looked over at Amu. At one minute she was sitting up right breathing hard

And in the next she had fainted and slumped on her side.

"Amu?" I asked. Why the hell would I just say that.

"AMU!" I yelled.

NO! Please Amu wake up!

_**Amu's POV**_

I had felt faint. I knew some one was yelling. I couldn't understand who or what they were saying. My head was spinning too much. Everything was confusing. Then everything went black.

_**Amu's dream**_

**"_Hello? Is any one out there?" I yelled._**

**_The floor was completely covered in water. And the place looked like a broken toy box. I felt like I could run forever._**

**"_Hello? Is any one out there?" I yelled._**

**_It was no use. No one was in here. But just as I gave up some one spoke._**

**"_Did you guys here that?" said an unfamiliar, demanding, female voice._**

**"_I didn't here anything Alice. Maybe you're just hearing things. This is the abyss after all" Said a small childish, male voice. "Oh and break you and Sharon should hurry up. What if Pandora is still looking for us?"_**

**_Pandora._**

**"_Yah! Then how bout you carry milady~!" Said a rather strange voice._**

**_I was guessing that was break and that milady was Sharon as the boy said. _**

**"_Hello can you people hear me?" I asked._**

**"_Oz I swear I just heard the voice again it sounds like its coming from right around this bend." Said the girl named Alice._**

**"_None of us hear anything." Said the child who happens to be oz._**

**"_No please I don't know how I got here. Please help me." I begged._**

**_Just then out of nowhere came a short girl with mud brown hair that was so long it hit the ground. She wore a strange outfit. One I've never seen. It was a red long sleeved cloak with diamond patterns with a giant bow tie in the middle. Underneath the cloak she had a white button down and tiny ,and I mean tiny, shorts. On her feet were huge, white, boots with laces._**

**_The girl stared._**

**_And I stared back._**

**"_Alice what's the matter?" Said a boy who had also just turned the corner._**

**_He had bright blonde hair. He was also wearing something strange. He had a white long sleeved button down with a black vest and a red tie. He also had on green plaid shorts and brown boots._**

**"_Alice why are you just standing there" he asked as he walked right through me. I was completely shocked and so was the girl Alice. _**

**"_What the hell is going on here?!" I asked scared out of my freaking mind._**

**"_I don't know. How come I can only see and hear you?" She asked me._**

**"_I have no fricken clue. I don't even know how I'm even here."_**

**"_Alice. Who are you talking to?" asked the boy named oz._**

**"_Hold on one second." Said the girl to me. "Man Servant! Get your but over hear and apologize to the pink haired stranger you just walked through!" _**

**"_What are you talking about? Nobody is there?" said oz_**

**"_How bout you scream really loud maybe then they will hear you." Said Alice to me._**

**"_Alright" I said. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs._**

**"_Now did you hear that man servant?" said Alice._**

**"_You mean that faint scream that sounds like it came from right in front of you? Yes I heard that." Said oz._**

**"_Now do you believe me?"_**

**"_Yes master." Droned oz. it sounded like he had lived with this for most of his life._**

**"_Man servant this person isn't a ghost. It's a person who is sleeping."_**

**"_You mean this is just a dream?" I asked._**

**"_Yes. What was your last memory?"_**

**"_I was going to the meeting and then- WAIT A MINUTE! Earlier you guys had mentioned Pandora!"_**

**"_Wait you know Pandora?!" said oz._**

**"_That Baka can finally see and hear me?" I asked Alice._**

**"_They all can after one good scream." She said._**

**"_There are others?"_**

**"_Yah. There's the clown, big sister Sharon, and seaweed head."_**

**"_I really doubt that's their real names."_**

**"_Well if you want to know their real names its Break, Sharon, and Gil. But I like their other names better."_**

**"_Did Alice actually just call me by my real name instead of seaweed head." Said an unfamiliar voice._**

**_That person turns the corner and I see a strange man and another man carrying a girl on his back. The man who spoke was a man with black long hair. He wore a black jacket and had a white button down. His pants were black and he wore white gloves. He also had one of those old white puffy things that acts like a tie. He also had on black shoes. I guessed him to be Gil or seaweed head. The man caring the girl I guessed to be Break. He also had a long jacket but instead it was white. He had a blue button down and also had one of those fluffy things but it was blue. He had white hair and blue ,rolled up at the bottom, pants and white boots. But was the strangest about him was that he had a blue puppet on his shoulder. The girl I guessed to be Sharon. Sharon was wearing one of those old time purple dresses. She also had orangish hair._**

**"_Well you did forget one person Alice~." Huffed Break. _**

**"_And who might that be Break?" asked Alice._**

**"_EMILY~!!!!" He cheered and huffed at the same time._**

**_Then to my amazement the puppet lifted its arm and bowed while saying "I am Emily the best puppet in the world."_**

**_I stared._**

**"_Well who are you?" said the puppet._**

**_I screamed and ran around in a circle._**

**"_WHERE THE HELL AM I! WHY THE HELL IS A PUPPET TALKING! AAAAAAAAA! SOME ONE HELP ME! THESE PEOPLE WEAR THE STRANGEST CLOTHES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled._**

**_Then I started running around and screaming again. Finally I stopped and sat down. I noticed them sweat dropping._**

**"_Sorry it's just so strange for me. I needed to get that out of my system." I said._**

**"_So……Who are you?" Asked Oz._**

**"_I'm Amu Hinamori. But all my friends call me Amu." _**

**"_What time do you come from?" Huffed Break._**

**"_What? What do you mean?"_**

**"_Well the abyss slows down time for the people in it. Not like you. You're in it as spirit. But when we entered the year was 1902."_**

**_I stared. Man they've been in hear a long time._**

**"_Well what year is it?" asked Gil._**

**"_How long have you been wandering the abyss?"_**

**"_About three weeks. Why?" Said Oz._**

**"_The year is 2013." I said._**

**_They all gapped at me._**

**"_Well…………Umm…you asked us if we mentioned Pandora, right?" Said Oz unsurely._**

**"_Yes."_**

**"_Well, do you know Pandora?"_**

**"_Not exactly. You see we have been researching Pandora and found out it's a lost association. But we think it could be in secret because one of the guy's I am working with, his father is going to England. And the file we had found that was on Pandora just happened to be in his father's files and the file said that it originated in England. So as soon school is over we are planning to go to England and investigate it."_**

**"_Hey if you find Pandora can you tell them to try and get us out?" asked Alice._**

**"_Sure even if we can't find Pandora we'll try anyways." I reassured._**

**_They smiled._**

**"_I just have one problem." I said._**

**"_What's that?" asked Sharon._**

**"_My friends defiantly won't believe me if I tell them I met some people from the past that were lost in the abyss and we need to get them out. In our time that makes you seem crazy and they put you in weird mental hospitals."_**

**"_Oh that will be easy. Hear take this." Said Alice as she handed me a mirror._**

**"_A mirror?" I asked._**

**"_Yes. But it isn't just any mirror. It's a mirror that is indestructible and allows people to talk between long distances. That includes the abyss."_**

**"_Like a cell phone?"_**

**"_I guess. I don't really know what a cell phone is."_**

**"_Oh right. So where's its twin?"_**

**"_Right here." Said Alice as she pulled out another mirror._**

**"_How do you use it?"_**

**"_Look on the back. There is a button. If you press that button a bell sounds and then the pathway is opened."_**

**"_Great! I also have another question."_**

**"_And it is."_**

**"_How am I holding this while you guys can walk right through me?"_**

**"_I don't know maybe physics how should we know."_**

**_Then everything was gone._**

I sat up and in my hand was the mirror.

_**Yaya's POV**_

While all that was happening we had our own problems on our hands.

"Ummmm…" It felt awkward talking to Kukia after what Rima had just screamed to the whole world." Yaya is going to talk to Rima." I said

Then I ran of in the direction Rima ran.

I couldn't think strait. 'AND IT'S COMPLETELY OBVIOUS YOU LIKE YAYA!'

Kept playing through my head over and over. For once I wished I wasn't a child anymore.

Then out of nowhere I heard gentle sobs. I decided to go with stealthy instead of load and noisy like I usually am.

Rima was hidden between a trash can and a bench. She was in ball form which was completely expected. I moved the trash can and saw her there just sobbing. Not even a glance up.

"Gomen Yaya. I didn't mean to blurt things out like that. But you really can't be stealthy Yaya." Sobbed Rima.

Aw. I thought I could.

"It's ok Rima. It's probably because Rima has never loved before." I said

She looked at me funny and then started sobbing even more. Did I say something wrong?

"Yaya,… I actually do like some one."

I couldn't believe it.

_**Amu's POV**_

"Amu?" Said a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Huh. It was so strange." I mumbled to myself.

"What's strange?" asked Ikuto.

"The people in the abyss. I can't even tell if it was a dream or if it was reality. But, wait! I can tell!" I said as remembered the mirror Alice gave me. I felt something in my right hand. It was hard but there was some thing else in my left hand. It was soft and warm. When I looked down at my hands I noticed a mirror in my right and another hand in my left. Ikuto was holding my hand. I blushed a crimson color. As soon as he noticed that I had noticed he had slipped it out without me even realizing.

I picked up the mirror and turned it around. There was the button.

"Hey that mirror appeared in your hand as soon as you woke up."

"Alice gave it to me." I smiled as I remembered the five. Well technically six.

"Who?"

"You'll soon meet them but they can help us with Pandora."

"You told them about Pandora!?"

"No. They were in it originally. When it was first made."

"Really?"

"Yep. But lets get to the others first before they start to worry."

"Yah." He smiled but it looked forced.

I wondered what the problem was.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I had no clue what to do.

Rima was off sobbing somewhere. Yaya was trying to cheer her up. Kukia was running around, breaking down, and worrying on what will happen if Ikuto were to find almost everybody gone. And to top it all off Ikuto was off getting Amu from god knows what.

All I could do was stand around like a gaping fish at what had just happened.

It was as if every move of hers dazzled me. What we are doing right now is proving Rima's point correct.

I knew I had to do something. I decided to go help Yaya since it seemed like the best thing to do.

Oh boy was I wrong.

_**Rima's POV**_

Yaya was staring at me as if I had just spoke in Pig Latin.

"Helloooo. Anybody home?" I said.

"Huh." That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right. Rima I doubt what you just said is true." She said

I couldn't help but laugh. Because what I had just said was if anybody was home.

"Oh wait a minute. Oops. I meant when you said you like some one."

I glared at her.

"Are saying something like I can't like some one?" I asked evilly.

"What?!" said a voice.

I knew that voice any where. Nagihiko. Ugh he always comes at the wrong times. Little did any one know that he was the one I liked. There was a reason why I was always so mean to him.

He came skidding to a stop right in front of us.

"Rima likes some one?"

"Nagi what are you doing here. Its not like you're a girl or a cross dresser or anything like that." Whined Yaya.

I just had to laugh. She had seen strait through him with out even knowing it herself. I could have sworn he sweat dropped.

"Yah go away its not like you're a cross dresser or anything." I laughed, playing along.

He seemed far away as if he was imagining something.

"Helloooo. Anybody home?" I said. He didn't do a thing. I sighed as I got up and walked over to him and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He fell over. He didn't make a single move. Man this fantasy of his must be good. Then I kicked him down the road. He didn't move a muscle. The only thing you could be seeing was him breathing. This sort of pissed me of because he hasn't moved in forever. I walked over to him and kicked him with all my strength sending him flying down the road. And yet he **still** hadn't moved yet. Ok he was pissing me off. I walked over to him and screamed " GET THE HELL UP YOU DAMNED PURPLE HEAD."

Yaya started yelling "No Yaya's still a child Yaya can't hear such words."

But he** still **hadn't moved and now I was up to any options. Then Yaya came up to me and said "Yaya has a suggestion. How bout you tell him you love him?"

"What the hell Yaya! Are you begging for your death bed!"

Man she really can see anything.

"NO no no no no! Yaya doesn't want to die she is too young."

"Then how bout a helpful suggestion?"

"How bout ignore him and leave him where he is."

"What?! You want him to die!?"

"What!? No. Yaya doesn't want Nagi to die. But why does Rima care?"

Oh shit. Damn you Yaya.

"Because if he were to die like this we would be the ones at fault."

"Oh. But what Yaya don't understand is how he could die if we left him here?"

"He could get run over by a car."

"Oh Rima's right."

"So come on and help me make him move."

"How bout you ask him to take you on a date and that you'll love him for the rest of your life and one day you'll want to marry him?"

Jezz Yaya. You can see this yet you don't know it.

"WHAT THE blocked!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD I blocked WANT TO DO THAT YOU blocked!!!!!!!!!!!! Blocked YOU, YAYA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAA TOO MANY BAD WORDS!" Screamed Yaya.

"YAYA IS NOT GOING TO HELP ANY MORE! YAYA HAS TO GO CLEAN HER EARS OUT!"

"Wait Yaya I didn't mean to… ugh its no use. Now I have to move you, you stupid cross dresser."

You stupid cross dresser who won't get out of my mind.

"Man why did it have to be you why couldn't it be some else. Oh well I'm going to have to move you now. With my foot." I laughed evilly.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

Damn it. This wasn't such a good idea. I've been kicked in almost every area. Not to mention it feels like I've broken every single bone in my body. Damn Rima is cruel. Why do I have to like a demon. Ugh. But what she just said confused me. 'Man why did it have to be you why couldn't it be some else.'

Well I think it's about time I wake up before my mother prepares my funeral.

I sit up just as her foot flies past my torso making her slip. But knowing next would be the head crack, so I rush to make it crack on my body instead of the road. And I happen to be just in time.

After wards she sits up to see what kept her head from cracking on the road. Her eyes widen to see that it was me. I look up to see her terribly mad. But I could tell it was mainly there to hide something and I knew what that was. It was there to hide her blush.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!!" She basically screamed at the top of her lungs. Ok she was mad. "YOU BETTER GET YOUR blocked blocked OUT OF THIS ROAD AND HIDE BEFORE I TEAR YOUR blocked BODY TO SHREDS!"

Ok I've got to go before I die.

_**Yaya's POV**_

Aww man now I have to go clean my ears again. And I was just about to help her.

_**Amu's POV**_

We were almost there when we herd terrifying shrieks. And you could make out every word. 'NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR blocked blocked OUT OF THIS ROAD AND HIDE BEFORE I TEAR YOUR blocked BODY TO SHREDS!' And with that you could tell that it was Rima. You could also tell that Nagihiko had done something terrible that made her this upset. Ikuto chuckled. I looked up with questioning eyes.

" I find it funny that neither of them can realize that the other likes them."

"Rima likes Nagihiko?"

"Ya. She hides it well though. And when she has one of those little slip ups that show it, she always finds a rhyme or reason for it."

"So that is why I don't notice it." I mumbled.

He laughed.

"Well they should be right around the corner." He said

We turned the corner to see Kukia going crazy.

"Got to make sure. Got to hide it." Kukia was mumbling to himself in an emo corner rocking back and forth. Then he looks up and starts screaming. Then everything happened in a rush. Kukia was screaming like a chimpanzee. Yaya comes out of the abandoned warehouse while cleaning out her ears. "What the heck is going on here?" she asked me. I just shrugged. Then you see Nagihiko run down the road. And then, like a red bull, came Rima flustering red. And man did she look pissed. It was as if she was one giant bull and Nagihiko was acting like it was. But he had good reason to. And then with amazing volume Ikuto yelled "QUIET!" And he said it with such authority you would think he was a drill sergeant. Then everything stopped. Kukia stood in salute, Nagihiko was on Kukia's right hiding from Rima, Rima was on Kukia's left glaring menacingly at Nagihiko, And Yaya was on Rima's other side also at salute.

"Geez Kukia, I said you didn't have to do that. You can stand regularly.

"Yes sam- I mean gom- I mean g- ARG!" He stomped his foot.

Ikuto chuckled a bit.

"Now you had something to show us?" asked Ikuto

Everybody's eyes turned to me. It made me a bit nervous. I all of a sudden felt queasy.

"Ummmm…Ya…Ummmm. Yay you see I had a dream that was real and it was about people in the abyss. They need our help. We can talk to them through this." I held up the mirror. "They also know of Pandora. They knew Pandora because they had lived during the time of the founders." I finished.

"Hey lets talk to them now?" suggested Yaya.

"Sure." I said "Just everybody has to gather ok?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Soon everyone was crowding around the mirror.

I pressed the button and a cow's bell was heard. Then the scene in the mirror changed. Instead of six faces it was Alice's.

"Ah Amu nice to see you again. Can you hold on for just a second please."

Alice turned around and Kukia said "Well she seems nice enough."

"Just wait." I said

"MAN SERVANT PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT! YOU TOO SEAWEED HEAD!" We heard from the mirror.

Then we heard "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK WERE DOING YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Then we heard a no, a scream, and a roar.

"She sort of reminds me of Rima." Said Nagihiko

Rima just glared.

Then the mirror on the other side was picked up by Break. But he wasn't carrying Sharon anymore.

"Sorry for that but I have one question."

"Yeah." I said

"Do any of you have any sweets or cake~?"

"I'd bet Yaya would, would you?"

"Of course. Yaya always has sweets." Said Yaya.

"A sweet lover~?" Break asked.

"Yep."

"We could get along very well little miss~."

"BREAK GIVE ME THE MIRROR!" Yelled Alice.

"I've got to go see you later~." Said Break as he tossed it to Oz.

"Are you guys ready for a chase? Hope you are." Said Oz.

Oz flip throws it to Gil. But during the throw we see Alice's red flustered face and it indeed reminded us Rima. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Gil.

"Alice when ,she's mad, looks like Rima when she's mad." I clarified.

"Well ya in human I would guess. Who's Rima?"

We pointed to her and man was she mad now.

Gil laughed.

"Well yah in human form."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"SEAWEED HEAD! GIVE. ME. THE. MIRROR." Roared Alice.

"Hear, this is what I mean." He said as he turned the mirror and we saw what he was talking about.

Running towards the mirror was a huge black rabbit wearing Alice's clothes and holding a scythe.

We gaped.

"Emily catch!" yelled Gil as he threw the mirror Frisbee style.

"Oh no." I moaned.

"What?" Asked Ikuto.

"Emily is the one who is catching the mirror."

"What? Is Emily mean?"

"No. She's just seems impossible. Don't know how she can catch the mirror."

Then Emily completely filed the mirror.

"EMILY IS A PUPPET!" Everyone yelled in shock except for me.

"Yah I'm a puppet that sits on break's shoulder. Didn't you know that?"

"NO!" everyone said again except for me. I sweat dropped.

Then there was a roar of exclaim, break yelling at Emily to run, and a loud crash.

"THE MIRROR IS MINE!" Yelled Alice.

Then, as she held up the mirror for all to see, we finally saw a glimpse of the scenery. Break was kneeling on the ground caressing Emily in his hands. Oz was strapping himself back into a one of those old horse carriages that were used in the old days. It was for two horses so I guessed the other strap was for Gil. And the reason I guessed that was because he was running over to it hurrying to get himself strapped in. Sharon was in the back drink tea which was strange to me at least. Then the mirror was turned back to Alice and she wasn't a rabbit anymore.

"Sorry for that interruption." She smiled.

Everyone just gaped except for me. I sweat dropped.

"Now, Amu, who are your friends? How bout you guys tell me your names and one thing that describes you."

Rima went first.

"I'm Rima and I get angry easily." Said Rima.

"Nice to meet you." Alice smiled sweetly.

Next was Nagihiko.

"I'm Nagihiko and some people find me annoying." He said while looking at Rima.

"Hmmm. Another Emily I see."

"I'm no puppet!"

"Yah, yah. What ever. Next."

Yaya was brave enough to go next.

"I'm Yaya and one word to describe me is sweets!"

"Oh nice to meet you. At least you're not his gender."

Then it was Kukia.

"I'm Kukia! And I'm athletic!"

"Can I just call you seaweed head because you seem like another one to me."

"No you can't!"

"I will anyways."

"Hey-"

"Next."

Last it was Ikuto.

"I'm Ikuto. I like cats."

"Hmm you seem nice enough."

"He's a pervert." I whispered.

"Ooh another Oz I see." Alice said. "Ok its Rima, Emily, Break, Seaweed Head, And Oz." Alice summed up.

"Hey!" Everyone except for Rima and me said.

"Fine. Its Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukia, and Ikuto. But I'm calling Kukia seaweed head."

"Hey! Why?" Yelled Kukia.

"Cause you remind me of Gil who is seaweed head. So I'm calling you seaweed head."

"YOU CAN'T ARGUE WITH IT!" Yelled Gil.

"Hey, I was just wondering how you guys got in there anyways?" Asked Ikuto.

"It was all because of that traitor, Vincent. You see Oz was my Contractor once."

"What?" We all asked.

"How bout I explain this?" asked Oz.

"Fine." Sighed Alice. She handed him the mirror.

He looked at her with big eyes as she walked away. Us girls could tell that Oz liked Alice.

"Alice is a chain." Said Oz.

"A what?" We all asked.

"A chain is a being born in the abyss. Alice is one that can change her form. A Contractor is a human who makes a contract with a chain. I was an Illegal Contractor when I made my contract with Alice. An Illegal contractor has a clock on their right shoulder and it moves every once and a while. When the clocks hand has gone all the way around the person is brought down into the deepest parts of the abyss."

"So you brought this on yourself." Said Rima.

"No. The people are dragged down slowly so there is enough time to pull them out. When our time had finally come Gil had grabbed my hand and I was keeping my grip on Alice's. Even Sharon and Break were helping us. But then there was Vincent. He was trying to keep the mystery of The _Tragedy of Sablier _from being known. And if we had stayed we would have been found out for sure. But some how he was involved and he knew it. Just as we were about to be pulled out Vincent had pushed us all in. And that's how we got in here."

"That's mean. Why would Vincent do something like that. Yaya never would." Said Yaya.

"Well, I think it's time we said our good byes for today."

"Alright. I just have one question." I said

"That would be?"

"How do you turn this off?"

Oz laughed.

"They same way you turn it on." He laughed.

"Bye!" We all said.

"Bye!" Said Oz.

"And me too!" Yelled Alice.

She had got it in right before we turned it off. We all sighed and relaxed.

"Well that was… interesting." Said Nagihiko.

"She called me seaweed head!" complained Kukia.

"Break likes sweets~" sang Yaya.

"I think there nice." I said

"They can really help us." Said Ikuto

Then we all turned to Rima waiting to see her reaction, but instead we immediately backed away. Rima was standing there with an evil aurora around her.

"Umm…Rima?" I asked.

Her head turned slightly in my direction.

"Talk." She demanded.

"Umm…why are you so mad?"

She looked at me and I could swear I saw a little blue flame in her eyes.

"Oh its not you ,Amu."

"Then who?"

She turned to Nagihiko and I swear the fire in her eyes became more prominent.

"_He_ compared _me_ to a _chain_." And the more calm she was the more deadly she sounded.

"You better run now, Nagihiko, and prepare your funeral."

Rima was terrifyingly mad.

_**Rima's POV**_

I was _pissed. _First he almost gives me a concussion and now he compares me to _that_. I mean it's not like she's not nice and all. I mean she really is nice but I don't like being compared to people. _Especially_ people that have better features than I do. Why, oh, why do I like him? Please dear god, tell me why.

Nagihiko ran away as fast as his long legs could take him.

"Why don't you guys go calm him down?" said Amu.

"Yah I think your right. Come on Kukia." Said Ikuto.

It seemed like Amu and Ikuto were communicating in some way.

"Aw why do I have to come?" Complained Kukia.

"See that just proves my point about guys and their friends." I stated.

Kukia looked at me then at Ikuto.

"On second thought, I'm coming." He said

As soon as they were gone, Amu turned to Yaya.

"Hey Yaya!" Said Amu. I think she had a plan in mind.

"Yah~!" Sang Yaya.

"I heard the bakery on that one corner was giving out free cakes for 24 hours today."

Ok she defiantly had a plan.

"Woohoo~!!!" Sang Yaya as she ran down the street to the bakery.

What was Amu brewing up?!

"Rima." She sighed.

I looked towards her with questioning eyes.

"Something's going on with you. If you want to tell me anything you can. Just so you know."

It's almost as if she knew I liked Nagihiko.

"No nothing I can think of right now." I lied

"Fine then I'm going to go ahead and say this."

Oh no please no.

"I know you like Nagihi-" I tackled her.

"What the hell was that for!" She yelled.

"Shh." I hushed.

"What?"

"Don't ever say that out loud." I said picking myself up.

"Say what?"

"That I like… a certain person."

"Oh, good."

"What?"

"That you're not denying it. That you confirm my suspicions."

I huffed.

"Hey! I admit that I like Ikuto. It's ok to admit to people that you like people. What you need to do is go off to some random house in the middle of no where and scream ' I like him and I admit it'. Ok?"

I looked up at her. She was like the big sister I never had.

"Alright"

"Now let's go get the others and bring everyone home before it becomes too late."

I smiled. Maybe I won't be so lonely this time.

_**Stranger's POV**_

"Mr. President we found another group. Their planning to leave for England by Friday."

"_That's when Seiyo Middle school gets out of school, correct?"_

"Yes, Sama."

"_Find them. Set up flyers. We need to find these children before they get away. We can't let them escape like Aruto did."_

"Yes, Sama. We'll get this time."


	2. flight for freedom

_**Amu's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my cell phone. Something was wrong. That much was clear. No body calls at three thirty in the morning. I rolled over and conveniently fell out of my bed. I sat up quickly, hoping I hadn't woken anyone up. I walked over to my cell phone. It was a text from Ikuto. It said to meet him at the abandoned warehouse. That's strange. I walked over to my chara's and opened Ran's egg.

"Psst. Ran." I whispered.

"Wha…" she mumbled.

"I got a text from Ikuto. Come on and wake up the others."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're the loudest."

"Why can't you?"

"Because it's three thirty in the morning."

"Fine." She grumbled.

Now I bet you're wondering why I'm taking my chara's. Well that's because Yoru had told them about it while I was gone. Well, he didn't actually tell them by choice. They had tortured him until he told them. He had also told them not to be mad at me because I was supposed to keep it a secret. So _I _didn't get in any trouble.

"WAKE UP GUYS! WE HAVE AN UPDATE!" Yelled Ran.

Suu's egg fell over, Miki's egg popped open with Miki bright and ready, and Dia's egg popped open slowly with Dia floating out while rubbing her eye's.

"Come on guys wake up." I whispered.

Suu had finally gotten out of her egg.

"It's three thirty in the morning." Yawned Dia.

"Well, try telling that to Ikuto. Now come on." I urged.

I got dressed silently and walked down the stairs as quietly as I could. But as I reached the door I noticed Mama in the kitchen. Oh shit. But she hadn't seen me yet so I was good. For now.

I walked closer to the door. Then there was a loud creak. I had forgotten that one of the floor boards in front of the door was loose. Mama had looked up and had finally noticed me.

"Amu?" She said, squinting.

"Um…Hi mama." I said. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Amu? Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"Um…You see at school…Um…There giving us time to practice are…Um…Writing for our project that's due next Tuesday."

"Oh, well good for you Amu-Chan. You're finally getting serious about your grades."

"Arigato, Mama." I felt bad that I was lying to her.

Gomen, Mama.

_**Rima's POV**_

Finally out the door. I felt claustrophobic in my house. And then I was hit by Nagihiko. Again.

"Damn it, cross dresser, When do you ever watch where your going." I said, picking myself off the ground.

"Gomen, Rima, I'm always thinking deeply when I run into you." Said Nagihiko.

"Oh so the cross dresser thinks."

"Rima, why are you always so mean to boys?"

That shocked me. Nobody has ever asked that. I walked away, leaving him and his question behind.

"Wait! Rima!" He yelled.

I kept walking. He had asked a very, and I mean _very_, Personal question. I turned the corner to see a flyer that had to be the reason Ikuto had texted us.

Because on the flyers had all our faces. Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Kukia, Nagihiko, and my own. On the bottom it said 'wanted for an inexcusable crime.' The government had already found us.

"Rim-" Started Nagihiko but stopped what he was saying as he saw what I saw.

"Have they all ready found us?" He asked.

"I think so. But I don't know how they could." I stated.

"Then we must hurry to Ikuto."

He was right. If we didn't hurry, soon, the whole town would be searching for us. We ran the rest of the way and stopped to see a terrible sight. The whole ware house was covered, from head to toe, with the flyers. We ran in side and saw Ikuto and Kukia.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They found us." Said Ikuto.

"The Government?" asked Nagihiko

"Yes. When I went out side to go hang out in here I saw a bunch of men crowding ware house. When they were done, I had gone over to see this." Ikuto said, gesturing around him.

"What do we do now?" I wondered aloud.

"We leave of coarse." Said Ikuto.

"What!?" we all said simultaneously except for Ikuto.

"I have it all planned out. Right now were just waiting for Amu and Yaya." Ikuto said calmly.

"What exactly do you have planned?" asked Kukia.

"Well, first, I wait for everyone. Then we go through the secret passage way to the air port and go to England. Then we look for Pandora."

It sounded completely simple except for one thing.

"What about our parents?" asked Nagihiko.

"I've already settled that. I called Nikaido and asked him to convince _your _,not my own since she already knows, parents that your all going on a big field trip to England. And that we are staying at his sister's house. He actually does have a sister and she is playing in it. She also does live in England so everything works out nicely."

Once again it sounded simple, but it wouldn't be when put into action.

_**Yaya's POV**_

I ran inside so happy that I didn't notice the flyers. But that's just how I am.

_**Amu's POV**_

I had just turned the corner to see a horrible sight. The flyers all over the building and I mean all over. I ran inside to see Ikuto, Kukia, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya.

"Oh great I always seem to be the last one." I complained.

"There's no time for that." Said Ikuto. "We have to go. Now."

"Wha-"

"Come on." He grabbed my arm. "Just fallow my lead." He said letting go of my arm.

He walked over to a knob on the floor. I had never noticed it. He yanked hard on the knob and a secret door flew open.

"Come on." Ikuto said as he jumped down into the hole.

We all jumped in after him. Ikuto walked back to the secret door and yanked it down. The ceiling shook a bit. There was only one path but we fallowed him anyways. Main because the road split into two many times. Finally after a while, Ikuto pushed up on the ceiling and part of the ceiling popped out. There was also a rope ladder tied to the top. Ikuto unwound the ladder and we all climbed up to see the airport.

"We're flying somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes. We're going to England." Ikuto said.

Well that wasn't much of a surprise. I had a feeling we were going to England. We walked in through the back door and ran into the waiting room. The Chara's were having trouble keeping up.

"Ok, I'll do all the talking. Here are all your fake ID's. Just fallow my lead." Said Ikuto as he passed out ID's that looked a lot like us.

We all walked into the ticket area. The England flight took off in thirty minutes. We had to hurry. Luckily no one was buying England tickets now so we could get our tickets quickly. We all walked up to the ticket seller.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"We would like to buy tickets to England." Said Ikuto.

"All of you?"

"Yes. You see we're all getting married in England. Me with her, him with her, and him with her."

I blushed, Nagihiko and Rima just glared at each other, and Kukia grinned sheepishly. So did Yaya.

"Hmm, alright. ID's please." The man asked.

We all showed him our fake ID's and he nodded his head.

"Money?" He asked.

"Do you take check?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes."

Ikuto took out a check book and started writing down the amount. He tore out the check and gave it to the man.

"Alright. Here are your tickets. Just go through that door." The man said.

We walked over to the door and walked in. We were suddenly outside. There was a man near the stairs into the air plane. He was taking tickets. We walked over to him and gave him our tickets. Then we went inside. We all walked over to the end of a row. The row was in two's. There were eight seats there. I sat next to Ikuto, Rima sat next to Nagihiko, and Yaya sat next to Kukia. We waited patently for the air plane to start. After a while there was an announcement.

"Please buckle up. We are about to lift off." Said the pilot in Japanese first then in English.

Suddenly there was a slight lift and then we were moving. After a few seconds we started lifting off the ground. Then we were about five thousand feat up in the air. We were flying in clouds.

I was appalled. It had been a little while since I had been in an air plane. After a few minutes there was a sigh from Yaya. A very loud sigh. We all turned to her.

"What?" She asked. "Yaya is bored. She thinks air planes are boring."

We all turned away.

"Will you guys play something with Yaya?" She asked.

"Fine." We all said. I guess were all bored.

"Well what should we play?" I asked turning around.

"I don't know." Said Nagihiko.

"Yaya suggests a funny, talkative game." Said Yaya.

"What like 'would you rather'?" laughed Rima.

"Exactly!"

Rima's laughter was cut short. She glared at Yaya.

This was going to be interesting.

_**Rima's POV**_

Damn it Yaya. I hate 'would you rather'. Damn it.

"Yaya will explain how to play." Said Yaya. "One person starts. The person who they pick will go next and so on. You have to answer truthfully other wise we will find out and make you do a penalty. So Yaya will start. Amu. Yaya chooses you."

"Ok." Said Amu.

"Would you rather have a computer or a cell phone?"

"A computer."

"So now it's your turn."

"Alright. I choose…Rima." Smiled Amu. I gulped ready for the worst.

"Would you rather kill Yaya or Nagihiko?" She smiled evilly.

It wasn't that hard to overstep the bomb.

"Hmm a tough one." I said lying perfectly.

"But I'll have to go with Yaya she is right now doing the thing I would hate the most."

"Rima hates 'would you rather'!" Yaya was shocked.

"Yes." I retorted. "So now it's my turn." I grinned. "I'll choose…Ikuto."

"Yes he asked." He didn't look interested or even worried.

"Would you rather live or die?"

"That depends."

"Fine would you rather live without Amu or die with Amu alive?"

"Die. So it's my turn. Nagihiko would you rather move to Germany and be part of another holocaust or move to America during the civil war?"

"America." Said Nagihiko.

For some reason everything about him just started to annoy me. How he was so wonderful at everything and I…was not. How he could things so easily and quickly and I could barely get to school on time. And how he could like some one so much better than me. I turned away from him. My eyes started to tear up and I almost started to cry but I held it in. Held in all the pain. Though one tear escaped.

I couldn't stand it any more. I ran to the bathroom.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

What? Rima just jumped out of her seat and ran. Oh to the bathroom. But wait why does Amu look worried? Did I do something? Damn it why is it that I always end doing something without even knowing it! I just stared after her.

"I'm going…to um…go see if she's ok." Said Amu.

What just happened? Amu got up and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked. Everyone was looking at me.

What the hell did I do?!

_**Amu's POV**_

"Rima?" I asked.

I heard sobbing.

"Rima?" I asked again.

"What!" She sobbed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing!"

"Not if you're sobbing Rima. You can't lie your way out of this one."

"I'm completely fine. I just got something in my eye!'

"Ok Rima, we both know that is a lie."

"I can't tell you! You wouldn't understand!"

"Rima, It's always good to tell some one what your feeling so you don't feel all bunched up inside and so when some tells you something you just end up telling them everything."

"No! I can handle it myself!"

"Did Nagihiko do something?"

There was silence. I knew I had hit the mark.

"Just let me in." I said.

There was a click and then the door was opened a tiny crack.

"What?" Rima asked.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying but that was obvious strait from the start.

"Come on let me in." I said.

I pushed against the door but she resisted.

"Come on. Stop hiding." I urged.

Finally she let me push the door open. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I jumped up onto the counter.

"Now," I said. "What exactly is bothering you?" I asked.

"Its-Its-Its nothing." She started to sob again.

She curled up into her ball form.

"Rima." I whined. "What is it that is bothering you?"

She sobbed.

"Come on Rima. You make me feel like a mother."

"It's N-N-Nag-g-gihik-o-o."

"Nagihiko?"

"Y-Yes." She hiccupped.

"What did he do?"

"He w-was b-born-n Th-that's w-what he di-did."

"Well you can't blame him for that."

"Fine." She was recovering. "For meeting me."

"Rima." I sighed. "You just can't blame him for those things."

"Yes I can. Just watch me." She was defiantly back to normal.

She stalked out of the bathroom.

"Rima?" I asked.

Something was going on and I was determined to find out what.

_**Rima's POV**_

We'll see, Amu. I can do what ever I want when ever. I stalked back to my seat to Nagihiko. Let's see Amu try tell me what to do. I saw her walking back to her seat with a puzzled look on her face.

"Can we continue?" Asked Kukia.

"Yes. Lets." I said.

"So it was my turn, right?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes! It's Nagi's turn! Ya!" cheered Yaya.

"Ok, um…I choose…hmm…Kukia."

"Yessss!" cheered Kukia.

"Would you rather hang with Tadase or the pilot?"

"The Pilot. Tadase has gotten really mean over the years."

I noticed Amu's face sadden. I felt bad for her.

"So it's my turn." Said Kukia. "I'll choose…Amu! Would you rather tell your father that you have five boyfriends or sky dive?"

"Sky Dive." Amu said. "I choose…Yaya." Amu winked at her. Yaya looked bewildered.

"Would you rather hang with Kukia are Nagihiko?"

"Hmmm…I'd rather hang with…Kukia. Sorry Nagihiko but you're a little more boring than Kukia. So now I choose…Ikuto. Would you rather hang with Amu or-"

"Amu." Ikuto said immediately.

"But I didn't even finish."

"I would pick Amu over any one."

"Alright then Ikuto."

"So it is my turn and I choose Nagihiko."

"Mhm?" asked Nagihiko.

"Would you rather sit in a room alone with Rima or Yaya?"

"Well I would have to go with…umm…Rima. She's way more quiet and she won't beg me to play a game with her."

We all laughed except for me. I don't like being compared to, even in a nice way.

"So I'll choose…Rima." He said turning to me.

I just glared.

"Would you rather kiss Amu or me?"

Damn you Cross Dresser.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I smiled evilly. There were to possibilities. She could loose her dignity and say Amu while staying mean to me or she could keep her dignity but not be mean to me by choosing me.

She glared liked I had just killed her mother.

"Can I skip this question?" She asked.

"Sure if you want to face the awful penalty when we land." Said Amu.

Rima glared at her too. She sighed and then hit me over the head which knocked me out.

_**Rima's POV**_

"And the answer to that awful question is Nagihiko."

At least _he_ didn't hear it.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

_Nagihiko's dream_

_There was bright light every where. I was practically blinded. I squinted in the light and saw a girl crying while holding someone's hand that was lying on the floor. I couldn't tell who either one was. I walked a little closer and realized the girl was Rima. Why was she crying? Then I realized that the person on the floor was dead. I walked a little closer and saw who the person was. He was me. I staggered backwards and fell down. Then I heard a gun shot. Rima fell limp on the ground. She was shot strait through the shoulder. We were still holding hands. I started to cry._

Then I was looking at the ceiling of the air plane, crying.

_**Rima's POV**_

We were having fun joking around until Nagihiko woke up. Crying I might add. We all looked at him.

"What's the matter Nagi?" Asked Kukia.

"Nothing…just a dream. Wait! It was just a dream!" Said Nagihiko. All of a sudden he was happy.

He looked towards me and his smile brightened. All of a sudden I was in a tight bear hug. After a few seconds I cleared my throat and then I was put down. Nagihiko was blushing.

"Gomen, Rima. I just got a little over excited."

He looked up at me and I was still gasping for breath.

"Gomen." He said sincerely.

I just nodded my head. Then he looked outside. "Uh-oh." Said Kukia. "Nagi! Run to the bathroom!"

Nagihiko just nodded and ran. Then you heard loud gagging, throwing up noises.

"Will he be alright?" I asked still gasping.

"Ya he'll be alright. It's a natural reaction he gets from looking outside in an air plane."

"Alright. Wait! How do you know?"

"Well you see we had gone to Nevada for a meeting with the head master of the academy, Shibusen. (**Haha School from soul eater.)** When we had gone Nagihiko had sat near the window and when he looked out it he basically threw up."

"How'd it go at the school?"

"We didn't make it in. We weren't their 'type'."

Nagihiko came back with a bucket in his hands.

"I'll switch spots with you Nagihiko." I said.

He just nodded. I looked out side and seemed that through all that it had gotten a bit late. The sun had already set. And we were all feeling a bit sleepy. Not sleeping on an air plane during the day can make you tired.

"How bout we all take a rest." Said Ikuto noticing the same thing I just had. We all nodded and soon we were all fast a sleep.

_Amu's dream_

_I was back in the abyss and there I saw Oz and Gil pulling the horse carriage. Alice, Sharon, and break were inside._

"_Alice?" I asked out loud._

"_Ah, It seems our old friend is back~." Said Break._

_Alice and Sharon sipped their tea quietly. I stared, questioningly._

"_Oh, Alice is getting a 'how to be a lady' lesson~." Said Break as he jumped off the carriage. I noticed the carriage had stopped now._

"_How to be a lady?" I asked._

"_Yes. Milady says that Alice should act more like a lady~."_

"_Does she take these lessons everyday?"_

"_Yes~."_

"_Their not working."_

"_We know but Milady tries anyway~."_

"_You know when you get out of the abyss you'll really like the 'new' world."_

"_Oh? Why is that~?"_

"_They have these huge, giant lollipops."_

_All of a sudden Gil and Oz ran over yelling no and break almost attacked me._

"_What did I do?" I asked, bewildered._

"_Never tell Break about sweets other wise he goes crazy." Said Gil._

"_Ow!" yelled Oz as he let go of break._

_Break tried to attack me but e forgot that I was only here in spirit. So he fell down, hard, and was knocked out. And then everything was gone._

I was now back in the air plane.

_Yaya's Dream_

_I was in a room full of cake and sweets. Especially giant lollipops. It was like heaven. There was also a giant glass wall and on the other side was Break also in a heap of sweets. I was in heaven._

_Rima's Dream_

_I was running. We were all running. Running away from a man. The man was shooting at us. Then one shot hit Nagihiko. I stopped and ran back to him._

"_Nagihiko!" I screamed. Tears were pooling up under my eyes. Another man was yelling at the shooter to stop._

"_Nagihiko." I sobbed._

_I took his hand and slipped it in my own. I sobbed._

"_Please don't leave me. I __need__ you more than anyone else in the world." I was crying hard now._

"_Nagihiko I love you. Please don't leave me. Other wise let me die too."_

_The man shot once more and hit me in the shoulder. I smiled. At least now I can be with you, Nagihiko. And then everything went black._

I woke up crying and shaking.

_Ikuto's Dream_

_I was watching all of us talk. We were all laughing. Alice and the others in the abyss were now with us. We were having fun. Amu and I were sitting way too close which made me smile, Kukia and Yaya were playing with each other, but something was wrong with Rima and Nagihiko. Their faces looked very blank though they showed emotion at times it looked like it pained them to do so. Every time Nagihiko laughed he clutched his chest and would cough a_ _bit. Every time Rima would use her right arm, she would clutch her shoulder as if it pained her._

"_Soon. Very soon." Said the man next to me._

_Then he looked up and I noticed he had one red eye and one yellow._

Then I was a wake.

_Kukia's Dream_

_I was in a white room. There was a giant, purple drink in the middle of the floor. All of a sudden the drink looked like spongebob__** (Omg its spongebob!)**__In purple drink form._

"_Come on Kukia lets dance!" said the purple drink._

_Then it started to dance all weird and random music popped out of no where._

"_No!!!!!!!!! I don't want to dance!!!!!!!!"_

_It was my worst nightmare._

_Nagihiko's POV_

_We were all running. A man was shooting at us. Then I there was a sharp pain in my back and I fell down. Some had screamed my name. It sounded like Rima. I felt warmth on my hand and I knew Rima was telling me something but I couldn't hear anything. I could barely move. Then I heard another and her hand moved sideways in my own. I finally moved my head to see her slumped down on her side. I crawled over to her, using the last of my strength that was left and kissed her putting my true feelings in it. Then I fell._

_**Amu's POV**_

I had woken up at the same time as Ikuto. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We laughed.

"So, Amu how was your dream?" Ikuto asked casually.

"Oh it was fine. I talked to Alice and the others. It was fine over all." I said. Then I yawned and he laughed.

"Didn't get much sleep with them, did you?" He asked.

"I guess not." I yawned again.

"So how was your dream." I asked.

Ikuto frowned. "It was strange. We all were laughing and talking."

"Well that sounds normal."

"No not just us but Alice and the others."

"Hmm. That is strange."

"Not only that but Nagihiko and Rima were acting very strange. Almost as if they had been hurt."

"Hmm." I thought to myself.

I then turned around to look Rima and Nagihiko. They had unconsciously held hands. Something was defiantly different.

I decided to ask Rima about it when she woke up, I thought as I turned back around in my seat.

But that moment came a bit fast.

_**Rima's POV**_

I woke up. My hand felt a bit warm. I looked down to see me holding hands with Nagihiko. I quickly slipped my hand out before anyone could notice. I was still crying. Then all of a sudden Amu turned around.

"Um…Rima are you ok?" she asked

I just started crying, remembering the dream.

Amu came around to my isle. And led me to the empty two seats behind Yaya and Kukia.

"Now please tell me why your crying?" she said.

I told her my whole dream and she looked very worried. When I was finished she hugged me.

"Rima there is no need to be sad. You guys survive."

I gaped at her.

"Ikuto had dream with all of us including Alice and the rest. It also shows you and Nagihiko hurt. So your dream is also true."

I smiled. Amu was nice in so many different ways.

"Now if you don't excuse me, I am going back to sleep." Amu announced.

_**Amu's POV**_

I awoke to the sound of the pilot.

"We are now flying over England." He had said.

"Ah, finally your awake. They must really tire you out. You slept like a rock" said Ikuto.

I gave a sheepish grin.

Then I looked out the window.

Bellow us was England.


	3. England

**Amutoluver1: Hello people! I'm sorry that i haven't given any really introduction to this story. its my first.**

**Amu: Quit the chat and get to the story.**

**Amutoluver1: Oh just shut up. If people just want to start the story they can just skip this part.**

**Amu: You are so mean.**

**Amutoluver1: MmmHmm. Whatever Amu. I do not own SC or PH. That's a disclaimer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Amu's POV**_

Down below us was England with all its wonder and glory.

"Wow." I whispered.

"It is amazing isn't it?" Said Ikuto.

I turned around to find his face way to close to mine. I jumped back in surprise. He laughed. My heart was thudding against my chest erratically. It sounded so loud. Ikuto turned around to look at the others and sighed.

"You weren't the only rock here." He said.

I looked around towards the others. Nagihiko's head had flopped down on Rima's and they were sleeping peacefully. Kukia was restless in his sleep. He kept turning and moving and mumbling no. Yaya was smiling peacefully.

"Which ones woke up and fell back asleep?" I asked.

"Well, there was you of course. You were the first one." Ikuto said, chuckling.

"Not that! I already know that. But what happened while I was asleep?"

"Ok. So you know that Rima had woken up. She had stayed awake for a while. A while after you had fallen asleep, Nagihiko had woken up. Crying I might add. Rima was especially nice towards him. Well in a nicer way than she was usually. She was still mean but a little less. Yaya never woke up or even moved. Kukia woke up for a little while, mumbling about some kind of purple drink. Then he fell back asleep. Then Rima fell back asleep and Nagihiko on top of her."

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I usually go to sleep late and get up really early."

I thought about for a little bit and found out a way to get them all awake. I got up and walked over to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko." I said in my very poor imitation of Rima's voice. "It's Rima. Get up. We're getting married today." I laughed when I saw Nagihiko jump up in surprise.

He glared at me.

Then I went to Rima.

"Rima. Nagihiko loves you." I whispered.

She woke up with a shock and then blushed angrily. I laughed.

Then I walked over to Kukia. I slapped him. He awoke angrily.

"What the hell was that for!" he was mad.

"To get you awake. We're flying over England." I said innocently.

I walked over to Yaya.

"Yaya you will get a giant lollipop if you wake up." I said out loud.

She woke up very happy. Then I sat down.

"You're very good." Ikuto applauded.

I laughed.

"Please buckle up. We are about to land in London, England." Said the pilot.

I fumbled for my seat belt. I could hear Nagihiko's breathing. He sounded like he was dieing. I wondered about that. He hadn't been like that when we took off? Unless the problem was that he was scared of crashing. The plane was tilting downwards. Finally we hit the ground. Then we stopped moving. There was a sigh that came from behind me. I turned around. Rima was looking at Nagihiko weirdly.

"Did you actually think we were going to crash?" Asked Rima incredulously.

He just looked at her from the corner of his eye. I sweat dropped.

"You may leave the plane now." Said the pilot.

We all got up and walked out. The air port was huge! Back home the air port was smaller. We fallowed everyone to a door. Inside the door there were conveyor belts holding peoples luggage. We went over and got what little luggage we had and walked out. We actually almost got lost in the air port. We were all fallowing Ikuto.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Asked Kukia.

"Positive…well maybe." Said Ikuto.

"Are you strangers lost?" Asked a man.

"No." Said Ikuto.

"Yes." Said Kukia at the same time.

"The names Mike Jauctees. Best tour guide. I know London like the back of my hand. Here's my card." Said Mike as he handed us a card.

He sound like an overly helpful business man. Nagihiko took the man's card.

"Can you direct us to the nearest bus stop?" Asked Kukia.

Ikuto turned his head away.

"We don't need this guys help. He'll probably want us to pay him also." Said Ikuto.

"Oh no. I won't make you pay. No, no, no, no, no. I'll direct you for free. Just fallow me." Said Mike.

We all started to fallow him except Ikuto.

"Come on guys we don't need his help!" Yelled Ikuto.

We all ignored him. If he wanted to get lost, then be our guest, but we weren't going to. I heard a sigh and then Ikuto ran up and started walking next to me. We fallowed Mike to the nearest bus stop.

"This bus first stops at Tonden road. The houses there are in the three hundreds. Is that where you want to go?" Asked Mike.

"Yes. Thank you Mike but we don't need your help anymore." Said Ikuto.

"Alright but keep my card just in case." He smiled but, for some reason, it looked a bit evil. Like something will happen if we kept the card. But I guessed it be just my imagination.

"Fine." Said Ikuto grudgingly.

Then the bus was here. Right on cue. Mike's smile was still on his face as we got in.

"Bye now." He said.

Something was wrong with that guy.

_**Kukia's POV**_

The guy seemed nice, but it felt like he was hiding something. It was probably just me. We all got into the bus and went strait to the back seats. I sat on the edge next to Yaya. I turned around to see what Mike would do next. Mikes smile was gone and he was taking out a cell phone. Then the bus turned the corner and Mike Jauctees was gone.

_**Mike Jauctees's POV**_

Finally gone. I took out my cell phone.

"Sama. They took the bait." I said.

"_You gave them the right card? The one with the tracking device?"_

"Yes, Sama."

"_Good. You should be proud to be part of the secret police."_

"Yes, Sama."

"_You're the best we got."_

"Yes, Sama."

"_You know what to do?"_

"Yes, Sama."

"_Good bye, then."_

"Bye."

Those six will either come quietly or die. No one needs knows about Pandora.

_**Amu's POV**_

The bus had stopped and the doors opened. We got up and started to walk out. I turned to the bus driver right before I stepped out.

"Excuse me…sir, but what time is it?" I asked struggling to remember this was England and not Japan.

"It's eight o' clock." He smiled politely.

"Thank you...sir. And thank you for the ride." I bowed.

He looked a little taken aback but kept his composure. He just nodded. I walked out. The bus drove away.

"Amu-Chi!" Whined Yaya. "Why'd you ask that man that?"

"Because I wanted to know what time it was." I said.

"But why?" She whined some more.

"To know how late it was ok!" I yelled.

Yaya whimpered. Ikuto started to cross the street. We fallowed closely. Then he started to walk into the trees that covered most of the land. I grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. I really am positive this time. I looked at a map." He said.

"Fine." I said letting go of his arm and blushing because I had grabbed at him impulsively.

He continued to walk into the trees. We continued to fallow closely. After a few feet into the cove of trees there was a road. We fallowed the road until we got to the end. At the end was a hotel.

"We're staying at a hotel?" asked Rima incredulously.

"Yes." Said Ikuto.

"But what about money matters?" Asked Nagihiko.

"Oh. This is an abandoned hotel." Said Ikuto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's no way _that_ hotel is abandoned." I said.

"Ya. It looks way too new to be abandoned." Nagihiko was incredulous.

"Well that's because the people that were making it ran out of funding and had to shut it down." Said Ikuto.

"Oh." We all said finally figuring it out.

We all walked in and gasped at the inside. It was almost as if it really was a still working hotel. Ikuto stopped right when everyone got in.

"Everybody!" He called. Everyone looked towards him.

"There are only five bed rooms. Four rooms have two beds and one room has three beds. I've already paired people in each room.

Here is the list. I tried to make it completely fair. And I also reserved spots for Alice and the others, since they will be living with us too. For a while." He walked up to a wall and tapped up the list. Then walked back.

"Now I expect every one to see who their rooming with and to go to their rooms. I expect everyone to be asleep, in bed by eight thirty. So I expect you all to hurry. You all got that?"

"Yes, Sama." We all said in unison.

"The numbers on the list are your room numbers. They will be beside your name." He walked away and went to his room.

I walked to the list. Everyone else was too scared to check yet.

When I got there I looked for my name. I gaped at who each person was paired with. Especially my own.

_Girls_

_Amu-r 213_

_Rima-r 214_

_Yaya-r 215_

_Alice-r 216_

_Sharon-r 217_

_Boys_

_Break-r 217_

_Kukia-r 215_

_Gil-r 217_

_Ikuto-r 213_

_Oz-r 216_

_Nagihiko-r 214_

I was paired with Ikuto, Rima was paired with Nagihiko, Yaya was paired with Kukia, Alice was paired with Oz, and Sharon was paired with Break and Gil. I picked up the few things I had and walked upstairs. 210, 211, 212, Ah 213, I thought in my head. I open the door and saw Ikuto. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. He smiled at me. I blushed.

"You do know Rima is going to kill you." I said. He just smiled.

As if hearing what I said, there was a terrifying screech.

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ikuto laughed. Then I felt some kind of heat radiating from behind me. I turned around to see Rima. She had a dark, fiery aurora around her. Ikuto started to laugh even harder. I could see she was about to murder him. I grabbed Rima and pulled her away. She looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"Don't get in my way Amu." She said. Man was she mad.

"Rima he was only trying to make it fair." I said trying to keep her from murdering Ikuto.

"So, he didn't have to put me with Nagihiko."

"Well…um…" I knew I had to tell her that Ikuto could see that she like Nagihiko.

"Just let me go Amu."

"Well I have one more thing to tell you."

"Fine then."

IkutoknowsyoulikeNagihiko." I said as fast as possible.

"What." Her eyes had fire in them.

"Um." Was the only way I could respond.

"YOU TOLD IKUTO! HOW COULD YOU AMU!"

I was shock and scared out of my wits.

"What?! No! I didn't! He was the one that told me. He could see it in you. Both of you." I mumbled the last part.

"Oh. Wait what was the last thing you said?" She asked.

"I said in both of you. Ikuto can tell you both like each other but doesn't know if the other likes you back." I finally confessed. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted of my shoulders. But Rima's reaction shocked me

She looked pained.

_**Rima's POV**_

I couldn't believe Amu. Nagihiko would never like me. He couldn't like me. He can't. He doesn't. There is no way that could be. She was probably trying to distract me. And she did. I ran from Amu, from Ikuto, from everything. I had to scream. I had to let everything go. I ran to some stairs. I ran up all the way to the roof. While on the way I noticed some of the floors weren't done. The roof was clean and perfect. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed as loud as I could. Then I collapsed onto my knees, panting.

"I like Nagihiko but he can never know." I whispered to myself.

I laid myself down and curled into a ball. I felt like I was dieing. _'This love is killing me but you're the only one'_

The song '_It's not over'_ started to play in my head. But that one verse kept playing over and over in my head. Like a broken record. I laid there for what seemed like ages and soon fell asleep.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

All I could do was look at the list. I was in the same room as Rima. I couldn't believe it. Why would Ikuto do that? Kukia and Yaya had already gone to their rooms. Ikuto was probably in his room getting ready and Amu was probably trying to make Rima calm down. I was thinking about how Rima had acted when she found out she was paired with me, when I heard a scream from outside. I turned around shocked. It sounded like Rima. Then out of no where, Amu came running down the stairs.

"Nagihiko I need your help!" Amu begged. She looked terribly worried.

"Why my help?" I asked.

"Because right now you're the only one who can! Rima is screaming!"

I was shocked. Why was Rima screaming?

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no clue! I was trying to calm her down when she just suddenly ran! I stared fallowing her but then I heard a scream! And it was definitely her that screamed!"

"But still, why me?" I sounded so calm but really I was screaming on the inside.

"Because…everyone else is busy!"

It sounded like a lie but I went with it.

"Alright. She's on the roof, right?"

"Yes!"

I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't let Rima destroy herself. If I was the only one that could help, then I would. Amu was behind me fallowing closely. Rima, I'm coming.

Finally, I saw a dim light. I, suddenly, ran out onto a clean, flat surface. There I saw Rima curled up in a ball, sideways, and breathing calmly. She was asleep. I walked over to her not sure what to do now that I was here. Amu walked next to me. She looked a bit surprised.

"Hmm, what do we do now?" Asked Amu.

"Well…we should at least move her to her bed." I said still looking at Rima.

"So, why don't you pick her up and carry her in."

"What?! Why me?"

"Well you're the guy. Your wayyyyy stronger than I am. I have these little floppy arms."

"But-"

"So it's settled. You'll carry Rima into her room."

"But-"She was gone before I could even finish. I sighed. I guess I had to carry Rima to her bed. But how to do it with out waking her. Oh who cares, I thought. If I wake her then I wouldn't have to carry her.

I leaned down and picked her up. She didn't move an inch. Before I knew it she was in my arms and still asleep. She actually was really light. I tried to walk carefully down the stairs. There were a few times when I thought I would drop her. There was only one time that she almost woke up. After a while, I had finally reached the door of our room. The door was already open. Probably opened by Amu. I walked in and laid Rima on one of the beds. I flopped down the other and soon fell asleep.

And found myself in the nightmare I constantly had.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Amu came running in. She seemed happy yet worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Said Amu innocently.

"Hmm, really?"

I could see through the lie.

"Um…" she didn't have an excuse.

"I can tell your lying."

"Ok, fine, I had told Rima that you could tell that Nagihiko and she both liked each other. But she ran away and screamed. So I got Nagihiko to come with me and find out the problem but when we got there we found her asleep so I made Nagihiko pick up Rima and bring her back to her bed."

I couldn't help but laugh. I would have loved to see his face.

"Well you should get to sleep Amu." I said. It was 8:27.

"Oh your right! I should!" She said realizing the time.

"Oh but one more thing. You fallowed them didn't you?"

She smiled sheepishly. I just laughed.

It was so easy to read her face.

_**Amu's POV**_

I had to hurry. I had to fallow Nagihiko and Rima just in case something happened. But Nagihiko had walked slower than I had expected. So now I was running late. I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. (**Which she some how magically packed)** My four Chara's were fallowing me. I had found out that all the Chara's had pitched in to make on big room for themselves.

"So how is it?" I asked my Chara's.

"It's awesome! Miki's design was the best out of them all." Said Ran.

"Ya. But Suu's cooking gave us more energy." Said Miki.

"Yes, but Dia got us all to stop fighting and to work together." Said Suu.

"And Ran's energy got us through most of it." Said Dia.

I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was actually thinking about everything that had happened so far. I had a feeling that Kukia was falling for Yaya and I sure that I was falling for Ikuto. He always did keep his promises. I already knew that Rima and Nagihiko really liked each other but didn't know that the other liked them. They actually denied that they both liked each other. Everything seemed to move so fast.

We figure out about Pandora and the next day were fugitives in Japan. We have to hurry to get away to London, England. Now we're spending our first night in England. It all feels like dream. That all of this isn't real.

But it is.

* * *

**Amutoluver1: Sorry there wasn't much of PH in this one. But there will be soon.**

**Alice: Hey! Manservant I want to be in it now!**

**Amutoluver1: Too bad you weren't and I'm not your manservant Oz and Amu are.**

**Oz&Amu: Hey!**

**Rima: Wait! How did Oz and Alice get out of the Abyss?**

**Amutoluver1: That's a secret. For now.**

**Break: Please Review! That way i get sweats!  
**


	4. Day before Danger

**A/N: Ok this took me sooooooo long to finish! There were so many problems!D: But its finally up! :) and it is my LONGEST chapter EVER!!! I swear that this is the longest chapter i have EVER written!!! It said 30 pages down below on Microsoft Word! So thank for reading my story! :) It makes meh happy that you guys didn't want it killed!:) I didn't want it to be killed either ^^; So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Amutoluver1 does not own Shugo Chara, Pandora Hearts, or any other licensed product. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Amu's POV**_

I woke up suddenly to a bright light. I raised my arm to block it out. I wanted to go back to sleep. Then all of a sudden everything came flooding back. I sat up strait a bit too fast. My head got all dizzy. I looked over and saw Ikuto sitting on his bed. He was just smiling. I got really confused. My head hurt and I felt confused. So I blurted out something I didn't expect to say. Ever in my life so soon.

"You know Ikuto. I really like you." I blurted.

"Are you ok Amu?" He asked.

"No really. It's the truth." I was still confused.

"Alright." He seemed to go with my confused self.

Ok so maybe I wasn't confused. I really don't know. I was actually confessing to him. I just realized what I had just said. My eyes widened. Did I really just say that to Ikuto's face? Ikuto smirked at my shocked face.

"Did I really just say that?" I asked myself.

"Yes. You did. What? Is it something terrible?" Asked Ikuto.

"Umm…I guess not. At least now I've gotten it out."

"Oh, don't worry, I had already known."

"What?!" I was shocked by this.

"Rima had screamed it to the world right before you had fainted. I thought you had known. But I also waited for you to tell me." His eyes seemed to harden.

I should have known. Rima doesn't watch her mouth when she's angry. Especially when she's screaming.

I opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ikuto.

"I need to have a…talk with Rima." I said.

His eyes softened.

"Don't worry Amu. You already know how I feel." His perverted smile appeared on his face.

I blushed.

"Whatever. I'm still going to talk Rima." My cool and spicy character had appeared.

Rima, you're in so much trouble.

_**Rima's POV**_

I yawned and then turned. I was still tired but once your awake it's hard to go back to sleep. Then I suddenly realized something. I was way too comfortable to be sleeping on the roof. Instead of hard and cold it was soft and warm. I sat up strait in my bed. How the heck? How did I get in here? I looked over at the other bed. Nagihiko was sleeping. I was confused on how I got here. I decided to ask Nagihiko.

"Psst! Nagihiko! Pssssssssssst! Nagihiko!!"

He didn't even stir.

"Nagihiko! Wake up!" I said louder.

All I saw moving was his chest. I needed to wake him up some how.

"Yo! Damned purple head wake the hell up!" I almost yelled.

FINALLY he moved. But to my disappointment he didn't wake. Now I was really angry. I walked over and shook him violently.

"Wake the hell up you damned cross dresser!"

Finally he sat up, wide eyed. He turned his head in my direction. He looked a little irritated and cranky.

"What do you want Rima?" He sighed.

"How the hell did I get in here?!" I snapped.

"Umm…"

"Well? Do you even know?"

"Umm…"

"Is that the only reply I'm going to get?"

"Umm…I don't think you want to know how you got in your bed."

"Oh, really? What did some how that stupid Baka, Tadagay, pick me up and bring me in here?"

"Umm…no but someone else did. And it might be someone you wouldn't want to."

"Oh, really? I doubt so."

"Fine. I'll go ahead and tell you."

"Well?"

"I did."

"Wait! you did?!"

"Yes." He bowed his head in shame and waiting for a beating.

I could only stare dumb founded. That couldn't be possible.

"Amu put you up to it didn't she." I asked.

"How-"He started.

"I need to have a talk with Amu."

I walked out. Amu was going to die.

_**Amu's POV**_

I was on my way to Rima's room when I walked strait into some one.

"Gomen." I said rubbing my head.

"Amu." Said a very angry Rima.

"What?!" she wasn't the only one.

"Why did you do that?"

I was shocked. What did _I _do?

"What are you talking about? You're the one who messed up."

She was every bit as shocked as I was.

"What did I do?"

"You screamed to the whole world that I liked Ikuto!"

"What?! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did when you were arguing with Kukia!"

Then I saw her realize it."

"Oh. Gomen Amu I didn't mean to. Well actually I covered it up with saying that it was obvious that Kukia liked Yaya." She tried to cover up.

"Fine its ok I forgive you. Now what is I did?"

Her anger flared worse than before.

"You. Made. Nagihiko. Carry. Me. To. Bed."

"Umm…" I was truly scared now.

How the hell did she find out?!

She growled and I knew I had to do something. I had to find an excuse or at least run away. Now would be a great time to character change with Ran. As if reading my mind, my chara's popped out of no where. **(They do come from no where a lot don't they?)** I looked over at them and tried to communicate to Ran without Rima noticing. _Please character change please!_

"Well Amu?" Rima was getting impatient.

Ran finally understood me and said the words that sent me flying. Literally.

"Hop, Step, Jump!"

Wings appeared on my hands and feet. I started to fly. When I was younger I had no clue how to control it. But now that I was older I had figured out how. I flew through the halls with Rima chasing me.

"Rima! Please! I didn't mean it!" I yelled.

She didn't let up. Then I noticed Ikuto hanging by the side of my room's doorway. He was watching with a smirk on his face and his arms folded.

"Ikuto! Please help me!" I yelled at him.

He smiled.

"Only if you agree to be my girlfriend." He said.

I questioned that smile of his. He looked like he had a plan. A very perverted plan. But I had already confessed to him so…

"Fine! Now please help me!"

"Ok then." His smirk became more prominent.

"Rima I will tell Nagihiko your secret if don't stop attacking my girlfriend."

Ooooooooo. Burn.

She completely stopped.

"Which one?" She questioned.

That you lo-"

I tackled him to shut him up. Rima looked like she had frozen solid. Her eyes were wide. She didn't move for god knows how long. She seemed fossilized. She didn't even breathe! I realized I had landed on Ikuto in an awkward position. I bushed and picked myself up. I walked to Rima and waved my hand in front of her face.

"Helloooo! Rima! Come on you have to breathe." I said.

She started to turn purple.

"Rima come on! Don't die on me!" I shook her.

Just as I said that Nagihiko walked out of his room as well as Kukia and Yaya. Rima was stilled fossilized.

"What! Rima is going to die!" Screamed Nagihiko.

"She's not breathing!" I also screamed.

"Holey f***in crap! Rima! Please f***in breath! Please don't f***in die on us!" Nagihiko begged at her feat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yaya screamed. "TOO MANY BAD WORDS!"

Then we heard a small giggle come from Rima. Then she had a full blown laughing attack.

"You mean this was all just a trick!" I yelled.

She didn't answer. She was too busy laughing. I glared. She was starting to calm down.

"No, *giggle* no. I *giggle* realized what was going on when *giggle* Nagi *giggle* was begging at my feet." She said going into a full blown laughing attack again.

"Did she just call me Nagi?" Asked Nagihiko incredulously.

Rima's laugh ended short. She blushed hard realizing she had, indeed, called him Nagi.

"I-I m-mean stupid p-purple head!" Rima said folding her arms and turning away.

"So Rima finally slips up." Said Ikuto.

"What do you mean?" Ask Kukia finally speaking up.

"Oh Rima is in-"Rima punched him in the face. And this on was hard. She ended up knocking him out. When did she learn how to punch that hard? Or maybe she was just really scared of Nagihiko finding out.

"He was about to call me insane. I don't want him to call me that." She said giving an excuse to the two men who stared at her with their mouths agape.

Kukia ran into his room, and I mean he ran. Nagihiko just walked back into his room completely shocked.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I nearly screamed.

"Ikuto shouldn't say certain things in front of certain people." She said. The more calm she was the more vicious she sounded.

"Ok." I backed off.

"Ugh. My cheek hurts and everything's dizzy." Said Ikuto sitting up.

Rima had walked into her room.

"Ikuto I think you should rest." I said.

"Ok. Fine." He grumbled. He picked himself up and walked into our room.

He sat down on his bed. I turned and closed the door, which happened to be a big mistake. As soon as I turned around, Ikuto grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed with him. He snuggled up close to me. I blushed.

"I-I-Ikuto-o!" I exclaimed.

"You're my girlfriend now." He reminded.

"S-So."

"Doesn't that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ikuto whispered in ear. His cool breath trickling down into my ear and rumbling in the pit of my stomach.

"S-s-so." I continued to say.

"That means I can do what ever I want to you."

I jumped out of his arms.

"You pervert!" I yelled.

He sighed.

"Amu. I didn't mean like that. You call me the pervert but you're the one here with the dirty mind." He smirked.

My mouth dropped open. That was NOT what I was thinking. I was thinking more along the lines of biting my ear again.

"EWWWW! GROSS! THAT WAS _NOT_ WHAT I WAS THINKING!" I literally screamed.

"Whoops?" He smiled sheepishly.

"PERVERT!" I ran out of the room.

As I was running I heard arguing in Yaya's and Kukia's room and I heard quiet talking in Rima and Nagihiko's room. I saw the couch and plopped down on while folding my arms.

I wasn't moving from this spot until something happened.

_**Kukia's POV**_

Yaya walked in to the room with a towel in one of her childish hands.

"Kukia! Yaya wants some candy! Go get her some!" She demanded.

"What?! Why should I?" I asked.

"Because Yaya said so!"

"No."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because I don't want to. You can do it yourself."

"But Yaya doesn't want to."

"Then you won't get any candy."

"But Yaya wants candy!"

Her whining was getting annoying.

"Then get it yourself!" I said sternly.

"But Yaya's scared of the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Because the last time Yaya was in a kitchen the kitchen blew up."

"Which kitchen was it?"

"Kukia's Kitchen."

"What?!?!?!?!?!"

What the hell! When did she blow up my kitchen?!

"When the hell was that?!" I was in complete shock.

"The day before we had to leave for England."

I was in shock. That was the day I went bed late and woke up early.

"YAYA! YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T KILL YOU!" I screamed.

I heard Amu scream the word pervert but I was too angry to care.

Yaya whimpered as I backed her up into a corner.

_**Rima's POV**_

I sat on the edge of my bed listening intently. The others were having arguments. It was so strange because the people that usually argue were not while the others were. Nagihiko and I sat with an awkward silence in the air.

"So…" started Nagihiko.

"What!" I snapped.

"Um…" He looked uncomfortable.

"Well?"

"Why'd you call me Nagi?"

I sighed.

"Miss use of words."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I noticed his eye's become a little sadder. Of coarse what I told him was a lie. I was falling head over heals for this guy. **(Hey! It rhymes!) **

_Now wait just one stinking moment, Rima._

Who the hell are you?

_I'm your stubborn side._

I'm not going to listen to you. You're always wrong.

_Hey just hear me out._

Fine. Talk.

_Are you sure you like him?_

You've got a point there.

_See? I told you._

I don't like him. I **love** him.

_What?!_

Yep. Thanks for the lesson.

_What lesson?_

To never listen to you again.

_Hey!_

Good bye stubborn side.

"Rima? Are you home?" Asked Nagihiko.

"Huh? Oh yah I am now." I said.

It was quiet for a while.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

"You." I mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Um…I was arguing with my stubborn side." I sounded crazy.

"Oh…what about?"

"Umm…" Ok this was bad, very bad. I can't tell him I was arguing about whether I liked him. So what can I say?

"Uh…um…uh…mmm...uh…I…uh…was…" I still hadn't found an excuse.

"You can tell me anything, Rima." His golden eyes burned into my own, making me blush a deep scarlet. I almost told him the truth. Almost.

"Uh…about weather I like chocolate cake or lemon cake better!" I blurted out.

He looked really confused.

"That's strange. I thought only Yaya thought about those things. Then again you have been acting really strange lately." He mused.

All of a sudden the door was thrown open by a very happy Yaya.

"What the hell?!" I screamed in shock.

"We're going shopping!" Yelled Yaya.

_**Normal POV**_

The group walked off the bus. Amu turned back and thanked the bus drive again. After watching the bus drive away, the group started to walk through the crowds of people.

"How 'bout we split up?" Suggested Amu.

"No." Said Ikuto.

"Why not?"

"We need to stay together. If we don't then one of us could get lost."

"Then why don't split into two different groups and meet back at the bus stop?" Suggested Rima.

"No. It's still too dangerous." Said Ikuto.

"I think it sounds fine." Said Nagihiko.

"Well of coarse you would your in-"Started Kukia but Nagihiko had slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked a very angry Kukia.

"You don't say certain things in front of certain people." Whispered Nagihiko.

He had hopped that no one heard that but Amu did. Amu giggled at the remark, considering that Rima had said the exact same thing.

"Ikuto!" Whined Yaya. "Please can we split into two groups?"

"Yes, please." Amu said using her sparkling attack on him.

"Fine." Grumbled Ikuto. He couldn't resist the sparkle attack from Amu.

So the girls were one group, while the boys were another. The boys crossed the street while the girls continued on their side.

_**Girls Group (Still normal POV)**_

The girls kept pushing through the crowd, not really liking any of the stores they pasted. Amu and Yaya were pressuring Rima into confessing to Nagihiko, but Rima kept declining. **(Yaya found out when they were walking. Rima didn't trust her.)** Rima was determined not to fall into their trap of persuasion. But right when Rima was going to decline to another one of their suggestions, she gasped. Amu and Yaya turn around also, and gasped as well. There were three shops in a row and each one sold something each of the girls liked.

One was named Comedy Central. **(Does that even exist?)** It was filled everything a comedian lover would want. Next to it was a candy shop called Lola's Candy. **(Does it exist?) **It was filled, from head to toe, with every candy that was known to man. Out side it said that giant lollipops were being sold for free. Next to the candy store was a clothing shop. The clothing shop was called Wet Seal. **(Ok, that one I know does exist but I do not own) **Each girl ran into a different store. I bet you can guess which store they went into. Rima went into the store named Comedy Central, Yaya went into Lola's Candy, and Amu went into Wet Seal.

To them it was like being in heaven.

_**Rima's POV **_**(I use her POV too much)**

I ran into the store named Comedy Central. I didn't even know they had a store like this. I was looking at everything they had. Then I noticed a sign on the window I hadn't noticed before. It said 'going out of business.' What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Why would a store as beautiful and wonderful as this be shut down? Then I noticed something. Not many people went into this store. No one really cared. I sighed. Might as well make this time last. I walked around the shop, amazed at how many things they had. On the TV was the American comedian, Dane Cook. **(Hehe, I don't really know any other comedians and I'm too lazy to research any others.) **I picked up a few DVD's of my favorite comedians and started on towards the books. I saw a girl laughing very hard. She had mud brown hair that was put in a sloppy ponytail and a bit tall for her age. She was maybe 9 or 10 years old. **(Haha! My friend will get so mad when she reads this! By the way the girl is actually 13. It's a character my friend made up but I'm altering it a bit.) **The girl wore a white T-shirt and plain jeans. She looked happy though her eyes held some kind of deep sadness. Like something was going to end soon. I noticed her reading a Twilight parody.

"Ah! That was so funny!" She said to herself.

I glared at her. What was so funny about a twilight parody?! I love twilight! The book is awesome! The girl seemed to notice me glaring at her.

"Um…hello?" She looked a bit nervous that I was glaring at her.

I continued to glare at her. I noticed her sweat drop.

"Umm…why are you glaring at me?" She asked me.

"Because you're reading a twilight parody." I said.

Her eyes darkened at this comment.

"Don't tell me, you're a twilight fan." She sneered at me.

"So? What's it to you?"

"You must be a big twilight fan."

"Hmm. You must really hate twilight."

"I really like you. My names Madelyn. But everyone calls me mad. " She held out her hand.

This person was actually really nice. I took her hand.

"My names Rima." I smiled at my new friend. **(Ok I know this isn't really how Rima acts but whatever.)** The girl let go of my hand and put the twilight parody back on the shelf. Then 2 other girls turned the corner. One had black, short hair. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was scowling at everyone she looked at. She wore a black T-shirt and black skinny jeans on with black converses. She sort of looked gothic. I estimated her age to be 13.

The other girl had blonde hair and a very serious look on her face. She was also wearing a black T-shirt with a suit jacket and she had regular jeans on. She wore a stylish hat and a tie. Her hands were covered up to the ends of her fingers with black gloves that skulls on them. She also had two necklaces. One was a cross, sort of like the ones Ikuto wears. The other one was a lock that looked like the humpty lock, on a golden chain. She looked to be about 14 years old. She was holding 9 cards in her hands. She was talking to the girl in black about something. I over heard her words and gasped at what she said.

"So this one is Tadagay, ok. He gets torn up into shreds." The blonde said.

She took one of the cards and tore them up.

"This one is Amu and this one is Ikuto." She continued.

"Why is the king of spades Ikuto?" The gothic one asked.

"Because I couldn't think of anything else. Plus spade is always the best because spade is Miki's symbol."

"Oh. So that's why Tadagay was the king of diamonds. Because you hate Dia."

"Yah. Well anyways, Amu falls fore Ikuto and they live happily ever after. Then Nagihiko and Rima come together because there awesome like that."

"What about Yaya, Kukia, Utau, and Kari?"

"Well I'm still debating over those guys. I mean Yaya and Kukia have like a brother sister relationship, But then again Kukia is Utau's assistant and is always challenging her to things. And I don't even know how people could imagine Kairi and Yaya because they like never talk. Then again, anything could happen. For all we know that little boy who always fallows Amu around could fall in love with Utau. Though that would be more pedophilic than Ikuto and Amu. Even though that isn't pedophilic."

"I still vote for Kukia and Utau to get together. Yaya should just settle for Kairi."

What the hell! They sound like their talking about us. I am in complete shock.

"Hey guys!" Said the girl who calls herself Mad.

"Oh hey! Are you done yet?" Asked the blonde impatiently as she put the cards into her pocket.

"No. I just finished reading this HILARIOUS twilight parody. What do you think, eh?"

"What?!"

So she was a twilight fan too, eh? Whatever. The blonde looked at me and then back towards Mad.

"Who's this?" The blonde asked.

"Oh. That's my new friend, Rima. She's a twitard like you." Mad said.

Oh she did not just say that.

"You did not just say that! How many times do I have to tell you, just because a lot of people like twilight doesn't mean you have to call them twitards!" The blonde said sternly.

"Oh, please. You know you're a twitard so just admit to it." Said the gothic girl.

"Jodee! Don't take Mad's side!" said the blonde.

"Hey. Don't call people who like Twilight twitards. It's not right." I said joining in the conversation.

"Thank you! Finally some one who actually has a brain!" The blonde said throwing up her arms.

I smiled lightly at her reaction. The Mad and the girl named Jodee looked at me like I just grew a second head.

"Oh, please don't tell me she's a twitard too." Said the girl named Jodee.

Mad just nodded. Jodee sighed.

"Well she'll get along with Nina for sure." Jodee rolled her eyes.

The blonde whose name is Nina just rolled her eyes.

"You guys maybe annoying when it comes to twilight but I still love ya." Nina said smiling and putting her arms around both of their shoulders. They all seemed to be good friends.

"Oh, and your Rima right?" Nina asked.

I just nodded.

"Team Jacob or Team Edward?" She questioned.

"Team Jacob. Bella just likes Edward for his immortality. I can't imagine falling in love with an ugly hypocrite like Edward." I said nonchalantly.

"High five!" She said raising her hand.

I raised an eyebrow lightly tapped her hand.

"What are you weak or afraid?" She asked looking incredulous at my 'high five'.

"Well I like just met you and your already asking for a high five."

She laughed.

"That's because you look and have the same name as my favorite Anime character!" She said, he eyes dancing in the light.

I raised another eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we get going? I mean you want to go to wet seal and Mad wants to go to Lola's candy. At the same time we also have to do it under time so we can meet her brothers." Said Jodee.

"Yah we should. But don't forget my brother!" Nina complained.

"Whatever, lets go."

"See ya later, Rima!" Yelled Mad and Nina at the same time.

They high fived. I just shook my head at the Trio. They were such strange people.

_**Yaya's POV**_** (Yaya is a bit bi polar. When some one confesses to her she talks in first person. Other wise she talks in third person)**

Yaya was arguing with the clerk. Yaya wanted ten million giant lollipops but the clerk said Yaya could only have ten. Yaya was mad! She wanted to get all the lollipops! Yaya was still arguing when three people walked into the store. A girl who had mud brown hair put in a sloppy pony tail, ran up to the counter. She started jumping up and down.

"I can I please have ten million free giant lollipops?" She asked the clerk.

"Not another one!" he whined

"You want ten million free giant lollipops like Yaya?" Yaya asked.

"Yah! Where's…um…Yaya?" The girl asked.

"I'm Yaya!"

"Oh! Come on! Lets make the clerk give us ten million free giant lollipops!"

Yaya likes this girl. Yaya and the girl started annoying the clerk for giant lollipops.

"Mad!" Said a stern voice behind Yaya.

"What?" Asked the girl next to Yaya.

A blonde was the one who had spoken to the brown haired girl. There was a scary looking goth girl with black hair who was standing next to the blonde.

"You shouldn't be annoying the clerk!" Said the blonde sternly.

"But,"

"No."

The blonde went up to the clerk and asked for ten. He gladly gave it to her.

"Here you go. That is enough for you."

Yaya was now ignoring the people behind her and annoying the clerk again.

"Yaya!" Said a stern voice Yaya knew.

It was Rima.

"Y-yes?" Yaya asked.

"Stop annoying the clerk!"

The blonde who had spoken to the brown haired girl laughed at us.

"What's so funny?" Asked Rima.

"It's just that I said the same thing to Mad." The blonde said.

Rima laughed too.

"Hey maybe they were in cahoots together!" Said Rima.

The two laughed again.

"told you they'd get along real well." Said the goth girl to the brown haired girl named Mad.

"Rima-Chii!" I said. "Do you know these people?"

"Yah. I met them at the comedy store. This is Nina," She gestured to the Blonde. "This is Jodee," She gestured to the goth girl. "And this is Mad." She gestured to the brown haired girl.

"Mad is A LOT like you. You two could be like sisters." Nina said.

Yaya and Mad shook their heads.

"Ok so were gonna go to Wet Seal. See ya." Said Nina.

"Wait! We're going there!" Said Rime.

"But Yaya still needs to get her free giant lollipops!" Yaya said.

"Fine." Rima grumbled.

"Hey, we'll wait for you." Said Nina.

Rima smiled.

"Can't we just go?" Whined Jodee.

"Nope. We're going to wait." Said Nina.

I liked Mad the best.

_**Amu's POV**_

I was pick through each and every rack. The clothes here were awesome. I couldn't stop shopping. I couldn't wait to fix Alice's and the others clothes. Their clothes were way out dated. But when I got through with them they would be update. I kept picking and picking. I just couldn't stop. The clothes were just so cool.

"Yaya don't do that!" Said a voice.

It was Rima, of course. And she was obviously scolding Yaya again. Then there was a laugh. I didn't recognize the laugh.

"Maybe they made new friends?" Said Suu.

"I don't know. I'll go check it out." I told Suu.

I got up off of the floor and started walking towards where I had heard the voices. I saw Rima scolding Yaya for trying to eat a T-shirt that had a candy on it. Next to them was a girl with mud brown hair who was laughing so hard, a blonde who's laugh you couldn't hear, and a girl who looked gothic.

"Hey! Look it's Amu-Chii!" yelled Yaya.

"Yaya." I sighed as she glomped me.

"Please help Yaya. Rima is too stern." Yaya said.

"What did you say about me?" asked Rima who had a dark aurora around her.

I sweat dropped.

"who are they?" I asked nodding towards the three girls.

"Oh! There our new friends!" Yelled Yaya.

I think my ears just exploded.

"This is Nina," Rima said gesturing towards the blonde. "This is Mad," She gestured towards the brown haired girl. "And this is Jodee." She gestured towards the gothic girl.

"Nice hat." I commented.

"Thanks! Finally some one who appreciates hat!" Said Nina throwing her hands up in the air.

"Did you dye your hair?" Asked Mad.

I sweat dropped.

"Ehehe, no I didn't. Why?"

"Oh its just most people aren't born with pink hair."

I sweat dropped again.

_Just open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes_

_And see that _

_Life is beautiful_

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no one will cry _

_At my funeral?!_

Nina took out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?...yah, we're at Wet Seal………Damn it! Why do we have to go there?!......Well can't you just come over here?...You stupid lazy basterd! Get over here right now!" Nina yelled into her cell phone.

There was some silence.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HE HUNG UP ON ME!!!! THAT DAMN BASTERD!" her hand clenched the cell phone hard.

"Calm down, Nina. Jodee get the cell phone to make sure t doesn't break again. What happened?" Asked Mad.

"Your damn brothers said we had to go over there and that we were walking back home." Nina growled.

"WHAT?! THOSE DAMN BASTERD'S!"

"Wait until I get my hands on them." Hissed Jodee.

"Ok, we've got to go. We may meet again, but for now we'll just say later." Said Nina.

We waved good by to the strange trio.

"Hey lets go get lunch." Said Rima.

We all nodded.

_**Boy's Group (normal POV)**_

The boys had been walking for a while. A few girls had started stalking them but they just ignored them. Ikuto and Kukia had been trying to get Nagihiko to confess to Rima tonight when they had fallen upon a warehouse called 'Men's Needs'. **(don't own if it exists)** Then guys ran in, happy that they had finally found a store that fit their needs. Inside it was bigger than they could ever imagine. There was a map that showed where everything was when they walked in. Ikuto ran off to the pet store to make sure that no abused the cats, Kukia ran off towards the sport store, and Nagihiko ran off towards the book store.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I ran into the pet store and ran strait to the clerk.

"Do you have cats here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I walked off towards an isle and saw the cats. They were all in cages. It saddened me to see al these cats like this. Cats should be free and be where ever they wanted. But this what was best for them. If they didn't find a home then they wouldn't be able to find food an starve to death. A little boy walked down the isle and started to play with one of the cats. He would offer the cat his candy cane and right when the cat was about to bit it the boy would take the candy cane away.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't treat cats like that." I said.

"And who are you? The cat protection police?" the kid sneered.

I gritted my teeth.

"don't treat cats like that." I growled.

"Make me."

I took the candy cane and snapped it in half. I then crushed the two halves in my hand and watched as I let them fall to the floor. I sneered at the boy.

"Hey! My father paid for that!"

"So? Do I look like I care?"

The boy glared then ran off screaming for his dad. I smiled.

"Yah, you better run." I said.

Then the kid came back with his dad.

"That's him daddy! That's the meany!" The boy pointed at me.

"Did you take my sons candy cane?" the father asked me.

"Yep."

"What the hell?! I paid good money for that! Your going to pay!" the father yelled at me.

"Ok, bring it own weakling!" I said.

The man charged at me and I jumped onto one of the cat cages. The man tied to punch me but I dodged so he ended up knocking over the cage and setting the cat free. I jumped onto the next cage and then the next and the guy kept hitting the cages and setting the cats free. I laughed at how dumb this guy was. I saw the clerk walking over here so I jumped into the shadows. The clerk came around and gasped at seeing the man punch down the last cage and set free the last cat.

"You will have to pay for ALL of this." Said the clerk.

"But-but there was this…he…fine." The man grumbled.

I laughed silently and walked out of the store.

_**Kukia's POV**_

I walked into the sport shop. A blond haired boy stood at the counter.

"Do you work here?" I asked him.

He didn't look like he did.

"No I'm just filling in for my brother." The guy said

He sounded like one of those surfer dudes.

"Do you play sports?"

"Yah. You wanna play a one-on-one game of basketball?"

"Hell yah! Where should we play?"

"In the back. Come."

The guy waved at me to fallow him. So I did. He opened a door and there, in the back, was a huge basketball court.

"Whoa." I sighed.

"I know. That was my reaction when I first saw this. Now come on, lets play!"

The guy picked up a basketball from one of the carts holding them near by. He started to dribble the ball. I stood across from him. I was so going to win this.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I ran into the book store and ran strait into the isle that held the manga's. It had all types of manga's. Even girly kinds. I picked out a random one and it read 'Soul Eater'. **(Don't own)** It was a strange manga. It was about people called ministers and people called weapons. The people that were labeled as weapons actually turned into weapons and the people labeled as ministers were the only people who could wield these weapons. The main characters were two people named Maka and Soul. Maka was a minister and Soul was a weapon. The whole first part was about how they tried to obtain the soul of a witch. The got the witch soul in the end but it just so happened that the witch was actually a cat. Then they had to start all over again. I lost interest in it after a while but I finished anyways. The next one I took out was called 'Card Captor Sakura'.** (Do not own)** It was some girly manga about an ordinary girl who captures magical cards. I almost lost interest immediately. The next one I took out was called 'Vampire Game'. **(Don't own)**It was actually more interesting than it sounded. It was about this reincarnated vampire who wanted to take revenge on his old enemy who was suppose to be reincarnated soon also. The vampire took the form of some kind of kitty. The great grand daughter of the vampire's enemy ended up taking the kitty in. The daughter didn't know that the vampire was the kitty until later in the story. But what really shocked me was that the daughter agreed to help the vampire kill her great grand father. I decided to get the manga. I then stuck my hand into the book case again and pulled out a manga called 'Pandora Hearts'. **(Lol. I don't own) **It was so strange. It was about a kid named Oz and his friend Gil. Oz ends up being pulled into the abyss. He then meets a chain named Alice and get out and meet three people named Sharon, Break, and Raven. Raven ended up being Gil. The manga freaked me out because it seemed to be the story of how Alice and the others met. But that couldn't be possible. This is very recent. I stuck my hand into the book case for the last time and pulled out a manga called 'Shugo Chara'. **(Lmao! Don't own)** It seemed to be interesting so I started to read it. About half way through it, I closed it and shoved it back in the book case. The story was basically about us! I quickly picked up 'Vampire Game' and ran to the clerk. I had started a conversation with him to try and get my mind of the strange manga.

"So how is it working here?" I asked.

"Its ok. Not the best." He said.

"Do you read the books?"

"Only the manga section. You know you sort of look like my little sisters favorite manga character."

I gulped.

"Really? Who is he?"

"Oh. He's a cross dresser cause his parents forced him to. His name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. My little sisters obsessed with him."

My left eye twitched.

"Oh really? Is he popular?"

"Oh yah. He's popular with all the manga and anime loving girls. The fan girl's favorite couple with him in it is Rimahiko."

"Rimahiko?"

"Oh, it means that he likes this little, petty sized, blond haired girl named Mashiro Rima. I think she actually quiet cute and that guy gets to be around her. Even though she hates his guts completely."

I could feel my heart beating fast.

"Really?"

"Yah, I mean its like the only couple that every one could agree on. My sister is like completely obsessive over it. Her room is covered in his face and Ikuto's who is this awesome cat guy. She's a Rimahiko fan and an Amuto fan."

"I'm guessing that Amuto is Ikuto and Amu?"

"Yah. Wait, how do you know that?"

"I read the first book of Shugo Chara when I was searching."

"Ok, Please come again soon."

I walked out. My thoughts were spinning faster than a car out of control. There was no way that that could actually be us. Yah. It was probably just some weird manga that just copied our looks and names. I started to search for the others.

_**Girls Group (normal POV)**_

The three girls sat at the bench near the bus stop. It was six o' clock and the boys still hadn't appeared. The girls had been waiting there for three hours and they were starting to worry. Amu was panicking on the inside. She hoped that Ikuto hadn't died. Rima was also panicking. She wanted Nagihiko to at least know that she loved him before either of them died. Now she wondered if he was already died and she had lost her chance. Yaya was just thinking about candy because she wasn't really worrisome. She was the one trying to comfort the other two.

"But what if they got kidnapped or, or..," Amu panicked.

"Well at least you got to confess to Ikuto! Nagihiko thinks I hate him!" Rima panicked.

"So Rima-Chii will confess to Nagi-Kun when Nagi-Kun comes back?" Asked Yaya happily.

"No. We don't know if they'll even be back!"

"Oh they'll be back. They're probably just taking a while."

"Hey!" Yelled a voice in the distance.

The three turned around to face three boys running towards them.

"See? Yaya told you." Yaya said.

Rima just pouted at her comment.

"What took you guys so long?!" Yelled Amu throwing her arms up in the air.

"Aw, was my little strawberry worried about me?" Teased Ikuto.

"No! So what took you guys so long?"

"We lost each other."

"Oh. Well, I hope none of you got into trouble. We don't need any more trouble."

"Nope. I played basketball and won , might I add." Said Kukia with one of his goofy grins.

"No. But it was really strange because there was a manga bout us." Said Nagihiko.

"Eh, maybe I did maybe I didn't." Said Ikuto.

Amu glared at Ikuto.

"I just the police don't go looking for us." She said.

As If on cue, the bus came racing around the corner. The doors opened and group got on.

_**Back at the hotel**_

_**Amu's POV**_

We walked into the hotel. I still couldn't believe that it was abandoned. It was in perfect condition.

"Ok, tomorrow we'll start looking for Pandora so you should all get plenty of rest." Ikuto instructed.

I still thought he sounded like a drill instructor.

"Alright." We all said unison.

Rima and Nagihiko went strait up stairs as well as Kukia and Yaya. I stood there looking at Ikuto like the dumb love struck girl I am. That was an idea hit me.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed. "We should contact Alice and the others and find out where they are in the Abyss."

His eyes widened.

"Yes we should! Where's the mirror?" He asked.

I ran upstairs into our room with Ikuto trailing behind. I took my bag out from under my bed and yanked the zipper open. I shuffled through the few clothes I had brought. That was when I felt the cold surface of the mirror. I yanked it out in a hurry and flipped it over. The button was right there. I just had to press it. I hesitated. Then my finger found its way to the button. The cow's bell sounded. Sharon's face filled half. In the back ground you could see Alice and Gil arguing, Oz was just hovering around the two, and break was wolfing down cookies.

"Hello Amu-Chan. It's nice to see you again." Said Sharon.

For some reason she reminded me of Nadeshiko when she said that.

"Hello." Said Ikuto.

"Ah, is this your husband?" asked Sharon.

I blushed furiously. Ikuto smirked.

"What?! No! I'm only 14!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry my mistake. Your getting married after 15 years of age correct?"

"What?! No!"

"Amu, there from years ago. Years ago people got married at young ages." Ikuto said smirking.

"Oh. Sharon in our time you can get married at any age you want and you can pick your husband. When you check to see if he is 'the one' then you date him. He becomes your boyfriend." I felt like I was talking to a little kid.

"Oh, alright."

"Stupid seaweed head! You should pull the wagon with manservant!" Yelled Alice.

"Your not the boss of me, stupid rabbit!" Yelled Gil back.

"I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"STUPID RABBIT!"

Alice lunged towards Gil but Oz held her back.

"You wouldn't want to kill Gil, would you Alice?" asked Oz shakily

"HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

I laughed at them. They were so funny sometimes. Break was still wolfing down cookies. Then out of nowhere, Emily appeared with cake and a small piece of candy.

"Thank you my dear Emily." He said as he grabbed the plate that held the cake and put the whole thing in his mouth.

I laughed him also. Break looked up and smiled. He and Emily then walked over to Sharon.

"Ah, Milady, are our saviors contacting us?" He asked Sharon.

"It seems they are." Sharon said frowning.

"Then what is the matter."

"People can get married when ever and to who ever they want. It's just so…strange to me."

Break then turned his head to the quarreling people behind him.

"Ah, dear Alice! It seems that our saviors have contacted us!" He told her.

She had the most confused look on her face. You could just see the question mark above her head.

"Who?" she asked.

"It is Amu-Chan." Said Sharon.

Realization dawned on her face and she ran over here.

"Hello Amu! And Oz number two!" She said with a smile on her face.

"My name is Ikuto." Ikuto growled.

"What ever. So why did you call?"

"We need some information."

They all surrounded the mirror now.

"Eh?! What do you need?" Asked Oz.

"Where are you in the abyss?"

"Um…we can't really name where we are but we can describe it."

"Alright. Um…Ikuto?" I turned to him.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you have paper and a pen anywhere handy?"

"Why, yes I do." He said as he pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket.

I gaped at him and he just smirked at my response.

"Alright! Describe ahead." I said.

"Alright!" Said Alice punching her fist in the air.

She was getting pumped up.

"there is a table, a box of cookies on the table, a floating toy house, a floating toy box, a giant wagon, a blanket, a floating rose vase, and a floating broken doll."

"Ok. Did you get all of that Ikuto?" I asked.

He was scribbling something down.

"Yep." He said finishing up his writing.

"Ok, don't move from there. When we find Pandora well tell them where you are in the abyss and I'm sure they'll find you."

They all nodded.

"Oh and you'll be living with us for a while."

They nodded again.

"Ikuto tell them the sleeping arrangements."

"Alright so this all the pairs. I will tell you the pairs for us also. I am with Amu, Rima is with Nagihiko, Kukia is with Yaya, and Alice is with Oz. There is one room that holds three people. That is where Gil, Break, and Sharon will be sleeping."

"BUT OZ IS A PERVERT!!!!!" Screamed Alice.

"I know how you feel." I mumbled.

"You WILL agree with the arrangements. If you disagree then go find somewhere else to live. But I must warn you that with people like you who aren't use to how the modern person is you probably won't survive." Said Ikuto.

He once again sounded like a drill sergeant. I had never really seen him like this.

"Alright. Fine." Grumbled Alice.

"See you guys later." I said quickly.

"Alright. Good by." Said Sharon calmly.

The cow's bell sounded and the image faded away.

I sighed.

"I guess we should get to bed." I said.

Ikuto smirked at me.

"I guess we should." He said.

I glared at him.

"You better not do anything perverted while I'm asleep." I warned him.

He laughed.

"I don't have to any more."

"What do you mean?"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"

"You know what? I don't wanna talk about it. Good night Ikuto."

"But-"

"_Good night_ Ikuto."

"Good night."

I turned the light off and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Rima's POV**_

I climbed into bed as Nagihiko slowly turned off the lights. I hadn't been able to confess to him yet. I don't think I ever would. I sighed as I looked at him. He was so much more perfect than me. Why did I have to be in love with an angel? **(o.o) **as I drifted off to sleep I couldn't shake this strange ominous feeling coming with tomorrow. But I dismissed it as nothing, not knowing that if I had told the others I could have stopped what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: Ok i'm coming up onto one of my dramatic scenes! If you think it's a cliffie then i'm very sorry you have to wait. PLEASE R&R SO THAT THE STORY DOESN'T DIE OUT! PLEASE!!!!!!**


	5. Awakenings

**Nia-Chan: OH. MY. GOD. I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! I HAVE SUCCEEDED! I have Umi to thank for that with her very LOOOOONG review (I have to say, though, if you stop mreviewing I'll be sad ;^;) K GUYS, sorry this is sorter than usual...I like ending things at cliff hangers ^^;; so sorry. I'LL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, so please don't die? :D Reviews are nice :D**

**ENJOY**

**...  
**

_**Amu's POV**_

"Wake up my blushing little strawberry."

I rolled over.

"One more minute mommy."

I heard a chuckle.

"If you don't wake up soon I'll have to be a pervert to wake you up which could end up with you having no more virginity."

"I said one more minute mommy!"

"Alright but I guess I'll have to start stripping."

That's when it hit me. This was not my mom! This was Ikuto! My eyes shot open and I jumped out of my bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I screamed.

I looked at him as he put back on his shirt.

"That's good. Now its time to wake up the others."

I nodded. We both walked out of our rooms. He walked over to Kukai and Yaya's room and I walked over to Nagihiko and Rima's room.

"1" he said

"2"

"3!"

We both bust opened the doors.

"WAKE UP!" We screamed.

Rima and Nagihiko fell out of their beds in shock with a 'thump'. I giggled. This was fun. I heard screaming coming from Kukai and Yaya's room. It sounded like Yaya. I think she was screaming about the cookie monster stealing her cookies.

"Hey! What the hell was that for? And I was having such a good dream about Na- stuff too!" Yelled Rima.

I giggled.

"Well at least you didn't wake up to a perverted neko telling you that if you didn't wake up he would do creepy things to you."

That shut her up.

"IT'S ONLY 4:30! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING US UP SO EARLY?" I heard Kukai scream.

Hey! He was right!

"Because we need to get started on the search right away. If Pandora is hiding in secret then we better get out early before most people wake up."

That was a pretty good point.

"Oh."

"Now all of you get dress. We've got a big day ahead of us."

We all walked back into our rooms, getting ready. Ikuto closed our door and locked it. I started to feel a bit scared. What is he going to do?

"I'll change in the closet while you change out here." He said as he picked up his clothes.

"Wait. I have something to ask you."

He looked at me, waiting.

"I've noticed you sort of act like a drill sergeant. Why? Did something happen when you went out looking for your dad?"

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"When I left I traveled with the Marines for a while. They had this one drill sergeant who was really good, yet friendly. I sort of liked him and got use to the way he taught things. That's why."

I nodded.

"OK just curious."

He just looked at me for a while then walked over to the closet.

"You better hurry or we may loose sometime." He said.

I just nodded.

_**Kukai's POV**_

I'm so tired.

"Yaya, wake me up later."

"Wake you up?"

I raised an eyebrow at her then grinned.

"Wake me up when September ends." I sang.

She just giggled at me.

"Alright! Yaya will wake up Kukai later."

I grinned and then closed my eyes, easily going to sleep.

_**Rima's POV**_

I sighed.

"You will change in the closet while I change out here got it? And don't come out until I tell you, you can."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"What ever you say my queen."

I glared at him as he smirked and walked into the closet. I sighed as I pulled out my clothes and started to get dressed. When I was putting on my shirt I heard a door open. There was silence for about 5 seconds before I screamed. I heard the closet door being thrown open and Nagihiko yelling 'What is it?'. There was silence for a short minute before I screamed and ran under my bed. I hadn't seen who opened the door because my shirt was covering my face.

"Why doesn't she have a chest?" I heard a voice ask that sounded like Ikuto.

"I don't know but that was just..." I heard Nagihiko say.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled my face completely red.

Ikuto and Nagihiko had both seen me without a shirt! I ain't a slut!

"Ikuto!" Stop peeping on girls!" I heard Amu yell at him.

"I think I'll just leave now." He said. I waited for the door to be closed before walking back out, my shirt still not on.

"R-Rima?"

I froze. SHIT! I forgot Nagihiko was still in here! How the hell did I do that?

I turned my head to him stiffly my face red and flushed red in anger as well as embarrassment. His eyes were wide and he was ogling at me. I slowly walked up to him and punched him. He fainted as I smiled happily to myself.

I win.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Well...that...was interesting. I walked back into Kukai and Yaya's room. Yaya was jumping on the bed while Kukai was fast asleep. I stopped in the doorway.

"Yaya? What do you think your doing? And why the hell is he asleep AGAIN?"

"Cause Yaya blew up his kitchen :D"

I sweat dropped.

"OK, Yaya, listen to me. Wake him up and tell him that Ikuto said that if he doesn't get ready, I'm going to have to tell his brothers about the THING."

Yaya nodded obediently as I walked back out smirking.

As I walked down the hallway I saw Rima come out of her room and Nagihiko following. His cheek was brushed and purple, so I guess she punched him. I walked down the stairs and saw Amu. I sat next to her and smirked devilishly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, what are you thinking?" She asked sceptically.

I just grinned evilly at her. Thats when we heard it.

"What the F*ck do you think your doing?"

We both looked over at Rima and Nagihiko. Nagihiko was happily playing around with her hair as she looked at him like he was crazy. He was probably delusional from being knocked out by Rima.

"Nothing~" He sang happily.

"You better take your f*cking hands of my hair."

"Why?~"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Nagihiko jumped and sat in his emo corner just as Yaya and Kukia came down. Kukia's left eye was twitching as Yaya skipped down the stairs towards us happily.

"Yaya and Kukai are ready to go sir!" Yaya said as she smiled in salute.

"At ease soldier." I said playfully.

…

Looking for Pandora was harder than it looked. Even though we've only looked for about an hour, its still pretty hard. We've only covered about a foot of the city. We were looking quiet innocently when we came upon the stupid tour guide, Mike. He smiled at us.

"Hello there again." He said

I just glared at him while everyone nodded towards him.

"It is my pleasure to tell you that you are going to have to come with me back to Japan."

We all stopped. DAMN! I knew this guy was trouble!

"What?" We all said in unison.

His eyes darkened and his smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm part of Japan's secret police. That card you took was a tracking device, so I know exactly where you live. There is no place to hide. Come quietly or I'll have to use force."

"What if we run?" I asked.

"Then I'll have to kill all of you." He said pulling out a gun.


	6. Dejavu

**Nia-Chan: Oh my god. I can't believe I updated this. ITS AMAZING. So just read it. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. Alice and the others will finally be released from the Abyss soon, but that won't be the end to it. Far from it :D**_  
_

_..._

_"What if we run?" I asked._

_"Then I'll have to kill all of you." He said pulling out a gun._

_**Ikuto's POV**_

We all stood frozen to our spots.

"Now just come with me quietly and we can deal with you when we get back to Japan." Said Mike as he pointed his gun towards us. "Or you can all decide to die."

I looked at the others and they looked back at me. We were all thinking the same thing. I put my hands behind my back and held up the number three. They all noticed but kept their eyes on me. I then counted down with my fingers. I was on one and holding it when I spoke.

"I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to decline both your offers." and then we all shot off running at our top speeds.

I could hear the gun shots . I couldn't see any of the others for I was in first. I could hear Amu close by who was only keeping up because she had chara changed with ran. I could also hear Kukai and Yaya, but what worried me was Rima and Nagihiko.

I knew Rima was a slow runner and that Nagihiko would try to keep pace with her no matter what. They would be the easiest targets. The bullets continued to fly and I noticed the residents in the area look out their windows.

I looked behind me and noticed a crowd starting to form near Mike. Just as we were rounding upon a corner I heard a gasp and a scream. I turned my head just in time to see Nagihiko fall to the ground, a bullet in his chest. I heard Rima scream and run back towards him. She held his hand as the rest of us stopped running. I noticed some police come and start to fight against Mike as he fought back.

Then I saw him point his gun back over here.

"Rima! Move!" I screamed, but it was too late.

The bullet hit her side and I saw her slump over onto Nagihiko. I heard Amu sob and I quickly pulled her. I looked back over towards the crowd and saw a flash of midnight blue hair as an ambulance appeared.

No...it couldn't be...

_**Nagihiko's POV **_**(the same scene)**

"I'm sorry but I'm going to decline both your offers." Is what Ikuto said. I knew that was our cue, so I started off running as fast as I could.

But it was there that I remembered that Rima couldn't run that fast. I slowed down to a pace at around Rima's.

"Come on, Rima, you have to run faster!" I yelled, as i heard the shots start to bounce off the pavement.

"I...can...'t..." She huffed as she tried to pick up her speed.

I knew I had to do something but I couldn't think of what. I decided the best way was to protect her by being slower than her and right behind her. I slowed down slight and then felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I looked down to see blood welling up under my shirt. I fell face first and fell into darkness as I heard Rima call my name. I had felt like this somewhere before and then remembered. The dream on the plane! It was just like this one. I tried to hear what Rima was saying and I did catch two words.

"...love you."

I was in a little bit of shock I heard the gun shot and felt Rima slump over. I tried to pull myself out of the darkness and opened my eyes. I crawled forward and kissed Rima as I once again fell into the never ending darkness.

_**Rima's POV**_

"Nagihiko!" I screamed as I saw him fall forwards.

I ran to him, tears streaming down my face. I knelt down to him and stuck my hand in his.

"No, Nagihiko." I sobbed, "Please don't leave me. I _need_ you more than anyone else in the world."

I was sobbing even harder now.

"Nagihiko, I love you. Please don't leave me. Otherwise let me die too."

I felt a sudden sense of deja-vu. I had felt this somewhere before. And then it hit me, The dream on the plane! It was exactly like it and i knew how it ended. I looked up towards the sky as I a raindrop land on my face. The earth was crying. I felt a sharp pain in my side and the pain shook my body as I feel into never ending darkness.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

The poeple in the ambulance ran towards the fallen and picked them up. I kept my eyes on the blue hair and then saw the face. It was him.

Aruto.

He look towards me and his eyes said something. My arms were still around Amu, so I started to move her forward. She was still sobbing.

"Come on Amu. They're going to be OK. Lets ride with them to the hospital, alright?"

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and nodded her head. I kept my arms around her and brought her forwards towards the ambulance. As we passed by Mike, I heard him arguing with the police man.

"You can't do this, I'm a part of the Japanese secret police!" Yelled Mike.

"Yeah and that would make shooting at a bunch of defenceless kids alright in Japan but not here. This is England, you can't get away with that kind of stuff." The Officer said pushing him into the car. He caught me out of the corner of his eye and winked.

We had gotten to the ambulance now and I helped Amu up into as well as myself. I saw my father come around and get in as well and sat across from us. Amu's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"Y-your...Your Aruto! Your Ikuto's father!"

He nodded towards her and smiled "That's right. I'm also a part of Pandora. But I think you guys already know that."

We nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Ikuto." he said. "I meant for you to know sooner. I tried to send you a letter but because of the secret Japanese police, I couldn't. In fact, I was barely able to get out of there alive."

Amu and I nodded in agreement remembering the extreme hassle we had to go through to get to England.

"But...why didn't you show yourself before?" I asked.

"Because of that Mike guy. We felt he was suspicious but we weren't sure so we stayed away. We were going to leave you guys clues but then there was the gunning incident and well, you know the rest."

"But, wait, how did you know we met Mike?" Asked Amu.

"Isn't it obvious? We have people from Pandora everywhere. The man driving this ambulance is part of Pandora. The police officer is part of Pandora as well."

Well, now the wink makes more sense. We all sat in an awkward silence for a little bit before Amu spoke up.

"Since your part of Pandora, can you guys get people out of the Abyss?"

Aruto looked a bit surprised. "Actually yes, but you haven't needed to use it yet. Do you guys happen to know about the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, also known as Alice and her contractor, Oz Vessaliuse?"

Amu and I both looked at each other, also shocked.

"Yes we do!" I said, starting to get excited, "In fact we know exactly where they are! Can you get them out?"

Aruto almost jumped out of his seat.

"You guys know their exact coordinates? We've been trying to free them for years now!"

"Yeah, we have a mirror that allows us to communicate with them!" Said Amu, also excited.

"Really? Can we communicate with them now?" Asked Aruto.

"No, we can-" I started to say but than Amu interrupted me.

"Actually, we can. I brought it with me just in case." She said, pulling the satchel bag she brought with her and getting the mirror. She pressed the button on the back where the cow bells rang. Aruto moved next to me so he could see. The mirror then changed from showing Amu, Aruto's and my face to Alice's face.

"You guys ran- who's that weirdo that looks like Ikuto?" She asked.

In the back ground you could see Sharon hitting Oz and Break with a giant fan. I sweat dropped.

"That's my father, Aruto." I said "And he 's part of Pandora."

Alice's eyes widened. "Pandora?"

Oz, Break, Sharon, and Gil came running over. "Something about Pandora?" Asked Oz.

"Yeah, Ikuto just told me that his father, who is standing right next to him, is part of Pandora!"

"What? Can you guys get us out? I don't think I can stand another minute in here!" Said Gil.

"Shut up Seaweed head!" Yelled Alice.

"Have you guys been trying to find us?" Asked Oz.

Aruto nodded and smiled, "And now with this we can get you out!"

"Yes! Thank you! I knew Pandora would come!" yelled Oz pumping his head into the air.

"So how fast do you think we can get out?~" Asked Break.

"Ina few weeks when Rima and Nagihiko are healthy again."

"What happened?" Asked Sharon.

Amu's face suddenly crumpled in pain as she looked back over at her two friends that were laying on gurneys.

"They got shot." I said in a low voice.

"Are they gonna be OK? They can't die until they meet me!" Said Alice "You hear that Nagihiko and Rima? You are not aloud to die until I meet and use you guys as my man servants!"

Amu giggled slightly. "We're gonna have to go, the next time we call will be for your coordinates to get you guys out." I said waving to them.

They all waved back as I shut the mirror off. I sighed as I turned back to Aruto.

"What'll happen when Rima and Nagihiko feel better?" I asked.

"You'll be coming with me to Pandora's base."


End file.
